


Ruby's Visitors

by Damien_Kova



Category: RWBY
Genre: Breastfeeding, Creampie, F/F, Facials, Femdom, Futanari, Incest, Oral Sex, Revenge Sex, Threesome - F/F/F, implied impregnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-02-28 09:46:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 37,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13268859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: Ruby finally gets a place of her own in a nice apartment complex. She's bound to get plenty of visitors while she's here.





	1. Landlord Glynda Goodwitch

Ruby let out a soft sigh as she set her final box of things down on her bed, looking around the room full of unpacked boxes before quickly turning back to head into her new living room of her new apartment and seeing her new landlord, Glynda Goodwitch, setting down another box of hers as well. “I appreciate your help today, Miss Goodwitch. I wish I didn’t need to ask for it though. Is there anyway I can repay you for your kindness?” The young crimsonette kept her soft smile as she sat on the couch, gesturing to offer the older blonde a seat in the empty space beside her. “I can make you something to eat if you’d like!~” Her cheery attitude seemed to radiate off of her as she kept her eyes on the gorgeous older woman before her, not realizing the crease that was starting to form in her pants. “I’ve always been the cook of my family since I was old enough to learn how!~” The silver-eyed girl let out a soft giggle as she met her landlord’s green eyes, admiring the gentle look in them.  
  
“Well, if you’re offering, I’d love to have some home cooked meals. I could come back tomorrow and give you time to unpack if you’d like.” The green-eyed woman smiled softly and took a seat on the couch like she was offered, keeping her gaze locked on her new tennant’s cute face. “But I just want to make sure you don’t feel lonely or left out, Ruby. You’re new to the apartment complex and, while I try to make sure that everyone here is friendly and kind to one another, I just want you to know that I’m here if you need someone.~” Glynda let out a soft giggle as she watched the silver-eyed girl blush just a bit, enjoying the way Ruby seemed to easily get embarrassed. Though, as her eyes gazed down towards the floor ever so slightly, the blonde couldn’t help but notice the bludge in the younger woman’s pants. “Um… I don’t mean to pry, Miss Rose, but it seems like you will be needing someone around sooner than I expected.~” Another soft giggle left her lips as she gazed back into the other woman’s eyes, seeing embarrassment and a slight amount of lust in them. “I could leave if you’d like me-”   
  
“No! Please…. I know I shouldn’t have this when looking at my landlord, but… You’re just so pretty…” The young girl sighed softly and placed her hands over her cock, a bit ashamed but still not able to stop herself. “I’m sorry… Just please don’t tell anyone, Miss Goodwitch…” The crimsonette bit her lip and felt herself starting to tear up, utterly embarrassed about the situation she was in. “I-” Ruby started to speak, trying to defend herself, but couldn’t find the words or the thoughts to try and get out of this. However, a soft gasp left her as she felt Glynda’s hand on her thigh. “G-Glynda…?”   
  
“It’s okay, Ruby. I won’t tell anyone. It’s our secret, but I certainly don’t plan to let you go about your day like this. So, I’m going to help you just this once. Okay?~” The older blonde placed a loving kiss onto the younger woman’s lips, taking control of the moment and using the crimsonette’s hesitation to stroke the girl’s cock through her clothing. After a moment, she pulled back just enough to look into Ruby’s silver eyes, smiling again and continuing to stroke her length. “If you want me to stop, just say so. If not, I’ll keep going.~” She watched the young silver-eyed girl lick her lips, giving a silent plea for more. “Good girl.~”

 

Ruby let out a soft gasp as she felt Glynda’s hand find a way into her clothes, her soft and slender fingers wrapping around her length as she started stroking it again. “I’ve never had such a beautiful woman come onto me before…” The young girl bit her lip as she leaned her head back, letting the pleasure of the blonde’s soft hand gliding along her length, failing to notice that the older woman had fished her cock fully out of her clothing. At least, that was until a blissful moan left the silver-eyed girl when she felt the blonde’s lips wrap around the first few inches of her length. “Oh fuck!~” The crimsonette groaned and ran her hand through those golden locks that found their way into her lap, gripping onto the back of the woman’s head and biting her lip softly. “Your mouth feels so good.~”

 

Glynda smiled and started bobbing her head along the crimsonette’s shaft, dragging her tongue along the underside of her new tennant’s impressive length. There was no point talking to the other girl as the blonde had the cock lodged in her mouth, scraping against the back of her throat. However, she was more than happy to moan around the shaft as she got a taste of the young woman’s precum, enjoying the taste of Ruby’s arousal. As the landlord brought a hand to the base of the other girl’s cock, she couldn’t help but giggle as the silver-eyed girl groaned and bucked her hips a bit, starting to quickly stroke the few inches of the length she didn’t have in her mouth. Though, after a moment, the older woman did pull fully off and place a few kisses along the sides of the cock she was servicing. “You have an impressive cock, Miss Rose. I might have to come back for a second helping if that’s fine by you.~”

 

“Of course! I wish I could return the favor, though!~” The young girl smiled as her gaze met the older woman’s green eyes, another soft moan leaving her as the woman’s grip tightened around her member. “But… I really want to cum in your mouth, Miss Goodwitch…” The crimsonette started bucking her hips a bit more, biting her lower lip to muffle her moan while she fucked the woman’s hand. Luckily, she watched and gasped as the blonde wrapped her lips around her cock once again, taking even more into her mouth than before. “Thank you!~” Of course, she started thrusting her hips even faster into of her new landlord’s throat, gasping and breathing heavily as she could feel the head of her cock scraping against the back of the other’s tight passage. It felt far too good for her to find the words to describe it, but Ruby was more than happy to fill the room with her moans as her hips continued to move.

 

Even as Glynda just sat back and let her new tennent fuck her throat, the older woman was eager enough to wrap her tongue around the girl’s length, moaning happily with each thrust the younger girl took. She didn’t even bother taking breaths as Ruby pulled back enough not to block her airways, but the blonde only smirked and sucked harder on the younger woman’s length. The older woman rested her hands on the crimsonette’s thighs, wanting to stabilize the two of them as she felt Ruby’s cock start to expand in her throat, getting ready to cum. All the green-eyed woman did to add to the pleasure was moan and vibrate her throat around the shaft that buried itself in it over and over again.

 

Though, Ruby was quick to run her hands through those golden locks her fingers had been buried in for what felt like the longest time, groaning as her thrusting became frantic and sporadic. “G-Glynda! I’m gonna- I’m gonna-!” The thoughts and words failed to leave her lips as she gripped tightly onto the back of her landlord’s head, happily burying her cock into the woman’s throat as deep as she could, moaning as she felt Glynda’s nose press against her pelvis. Not even a moment later, the crimsonette groaned and came down the blonde’s throat, sending rope after rope of cum into her stomach before pulling out and splashing a few onto her tongue, earning a happy sound from the other woman. A moment later, as the throes of bliss were still washing over her body, the silver-eyed girl pulled her cock out and accidentally splashed another rope of cum on the woman’s cheek and glasses. “O-Oh! I’m so sorry!~”

 

Glynda simply chuckled and smiled, swallowing down every drop of cum that she was able to before licking her lips and gazing into Ruby’s silver eyes. “That was quite a large load you had, Ruby. Feel free to call me anytime you need someone to help you relieve some of that.~ My number should be on your counter.” The blonde wiped up the cum on her cheek, leaving the stain on her glasses before giving a quick peck on the crimsonette’s cheek. “See you another time and welcome to the apartment complex.”  
  
Ruby happily kissed the woman back, smiling as she watched the blonde leave with a sway in her step. “Thank you, Glynda.”


	2. Weiss Visits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss visits Ruby and things get the two make up for lost time.

Ruby grinned softly as she sat down on her couch beside one of her neighbors and old schoolmates, Weiss Schnee. “I can’t believe you of all people chose to stay in the same apartment complex as me, Weiss. You’ve always been understanding, but you have still always liked-”   
  
“Ruby, if you say I have always loved a life of luxury, then I’m going to slap you.” The white-haired girl smiled and placed a soft kiss onto her friend’s cheek. “I’ve missed you and wanted to visit. Besides, Glynda doesn’t let the place get run down at all and I’ve done well upgrading my own apartment.” Weiss smiled softly and rested her head against Ruby’s shoulder, letting out a soft sigh of contentment as she closed her soft blue eyes. “It’s nice to see you again after so long.”   
  
“I bet! We had the biggest crushes on each other back when we were in school! I still can’t believe that we never got the chance to share a kiss or anything back then.” The crimsonette smiled and gently ran her hand through her friend’s hair, just enjoying the quietness of the room as the two sat with each other. “Though, I certainly wouldn’t mind if we had one now.~” Ruby licked her lips and turned to face Weiss, taking charge of the moment and capturing the heiress’s lips in a soft kiss before she was able to retort and complain about it. Luckily, even as she heard the young Schnee whine into the kiss, there was no effort to pull away from it and break the kiss, which only made the silver-eyed girl smile into the affection.   
  
Weiss didn’t bother pulling away for a moment as her lips were connected with the other girl’s, admitting deep down that this was part of the reason she had came here today. She wanted to be with Ruby, wanted to make up for lost time and chances with taking things to a level that both of them have craved for years. However, once she felt the crimsonette pull away from the kiss, another whine left her, one of disappointment that the moment couldn’t last longer. “Ruby… I-” The heiress paused and looked down into the other’s lap and bit her lip before taking in a deep breath and quickly kissing her friend once again with enough force to put the other girl on her back on the edge of the couch. “I want to have sex with you, Ruby. To make up for lost time and chances that we’ve missed. Right here, right now. Before I have a chance to change my mind, I want you to take me and make me yours like we should’ve done years ago.” The Schnee didn’t hesitate to start undressing herself, kissing the silver-eyed girl’s neck over and over until she slipped out of her dress and was in nothing but a pair of ice blue panties, having no need or desire to wear a bra and cover up her large, full breasts.   
  
Ruby only managed to gasp and squirm as the white-haired woman started kissing her neck, getting more excited and turned on from the sight of how enthusiastic Weiss was to finally be able to get this chance with her. “Well, how can I turn down an offer like that?~” She teased, biting her lip and admiring the other girl’s body, making sure to take in her well developed body compared to the last time she was able to see it in person. Almost immediately, the younger girl’s cock formed a tent under her skirt, making her gasp and attempt to cover it before Weiss had a chance to do anything, but the white-haired girl was too quick in wrapping her slender fingers around the base of her cock. “W-Weiss?! What are you doing? I thought you wanted me to take-”   
  
“Quiet. You were too slow.~” The heiress smiled and started rapidly stroking the crimsonette’s cock fully to life, climbing into her friend’s lap and gently grinding her quickly wettening cunt against the girl’s thigh. “Now sit back and get ready. I’m not going to stop until you fill me up with every drop of cum that you have.~” Weiss smirked and shifted her panties slightly to the side, exposing her slit to the silver-eyed girl as she used her hold on the base the rigid cock to line herself up perfectly with it. The young Schnee took her time to lower herself onto Ruby’s cock, gasping quietly and whimpering in joy as she felt herself being nearly split in two by the massive thing. “Oh, fuck!~ I should’ve done this years ago!~”

 

The crimsonette watched in delight as her friend bounced in her lap, impaling herself on her cock with each passing second, eyes almost glued to the girl’s large breasts as they heaved and bounced with her body. “Oh, gods…. They’re so big.~” Ruby didn’t bother waiting for a reaction to her comment from Weiss, smiling and eagerly wrapping her lips around the other’s perky nipples, closing her eyes and earning a shred moan from her before swirling her tongue around the stiffening nub. Ruby was happy to hear the white-haired girl moaning for her and to feel her soft hands running through her dark hair, smiling and gently biting the girl’s nipple and tugging on it as Weiss continue to bounce in her lap, bringing them both pleasure that they knew they’ve been craving for a long time. Opening her silver eyes and gazing into the other girl’s blue ones, a soft smile formed on her lip as she pulled away from one breast and cupped them both in her hands. “I wonder if they’ll ever get bigger! I could use them as pillows!~” The let out a soft giggle as she wrapped her lips around the other breast, squeezing and kneading the one her mouth wasn’t attached to.

 

“You dolt! They won’t get any bigger. They are perfect as they -ah, fuck!- are!~” The Schnee girl bit her lip and gazed back down to the younger, happily taking in the look of joy and pleasure riddled across her face as she continued to bounce. “But…. If you want to use them as pillows, you have to cum inside me, Ruby. Give me every drop that you can manage.~” Weiss started bouncing on her friend’s cock faster than before, letting out louder and hotter moans with each passing moment as the crimsonette’s shaft split her in two. “You’ve got a pretty big cock, you know? Biggest one I’ve ever had.~” The white-haired girl ran a hand through those dark locks that seemed to rotate back and forth between her breasts, gripping the back of the other girl’s head to make sure she didn’t pull too far away from her massive mounds. For a moment, the older girl stopped bouncing and just straddled the silver-eyed girl’s lap, starting to just rock her hips back and forth and swirl the large shaft around inside of her.   
  
“I feel bad for anyone you’ve slept with before, then.” A soft giggle left the younger girl’s lips as she was still attached to the soft mounds in front of her, tongue eagerly swirling around the erect and stiffened nipple before her teeth clenched down around it. The crimsonette smiled as she earned another breathless moan from the girl she had crushed on for years, slowly rocking her hips against the Schnee’s moving hips and fucking her without having to be ridden. “You’re so tight, Weiss! I think I’m gonna cum!~” Ruby started moving her hips even faster, groaning and loving the way that the Schnee’s warm, tight cunt squeezed and gripped her length as if it was trying to milk her of her seed. The silver-eyed girl pulled away from the other girl’s breasts, looking hungrily into her blue eyes and pulling her into a heated and passionate kiss, moaning into the display as Weiss started bouncing on her cock once again.   
  
The Schnee was more than happy to return the kiss she was given, forcing her tongue into the younger girl’s mouth, wrestling for dominance over the kiss. Even as her hips rocked and bounced atop Ruby’s cock, savoring every inch the other girl had and using it to drive herself over the edge of bliss as fast as she could manage, Weiss could feel her friend’s cock starting to pulse and throb inside of her like she was about to achieve the release they both so desperately craved. “Do it, Ruby! Give me every drop you can and fill me with your cum! I want it! I want it!~” The heiress pushed her friend down onto her back, digging her nails into the crimsonette’s shoulder as she moved her hips as fast as she could to push herself through to the orgasm she was craving. A loud gasp left her as she hit her peak first, throwing her head back in pleasure as her orgasm tore through her. “Ruby!~” Weiss screamed out at the top of her lungs as her inner walls clamped tightly around Ruby’s cock, greedily milking it and hoping it’d pull her into the throes of bliss.

 

Luckily for Weiss, that was exactly what happened with the younger girl, causing her to moan loudly into the room as she tilted her head to the side and arched her back in bliss. “Weiss!~” Screaming her friend’s name as her orgasm broke through her system, the crimsonette held tightly to the Schnee’s hips and came inside of her, moaning out like a bitch in heat as she painted her friend’s walls white with her seed. Her hips continued to move, however, as she came, fucking the white-haired girl through both of their orgasms and prolonging it for as long as her lust-filled mind could manage. Ruby’s hips started to slow down after a moment, eventually stopping just before the blue-eyed girl managed to collapse on her, both of them breathing heavily as their chests pressed against each other. “Weiss… That… Was…” The younger of the two paused for a moment as she looked into her friend’s eyes, her heart skipping a beat as she saw the lust and love swirl through those blue eyes. “That was amazing.~”   
  
“Shut up and kiss me.~” Before getting a response, Weiss reached behind the younger girl’s head and captured her lips in a deep and passionate kiss, smiling into the affection as their lips met. A soft moan left the two as their lips stayed locked together for a moment, both of them just savoring the moments they had. The young Schnee pulled away from the other’s lips after what felt like a pleasant eternity, smiling all the same when her blue eyes met silver. “I shouldn’t have waited this long to have sex with you. I’ve really been missing out.~” A soft chuckle left her lips as she saw the crimsonette’s smile grow into a full on grin. “Don’t let it go to your head, dolt. I’ll just make sure to actually stop by more than once so we can have some fun. Sound good?~”   
  
“That sounds amazing, Weiss.~” Ruby smirked and gently planted another kiss onto her friend’s cheek, biting her neck to give at least one mark for their time together. “But, why don’t you stay and eat something with me before you go? We didn’t really catch up before we started this.~” The crimsonette’s hands found their way to the Schnee’s ass, smiling as she gave those supple cheeks a firm squeeze. “I’ll make it something delicious!~”   
  
“That sounds delightful, Ruby.~” Weiss smiled and sat up straight, still feeling Ruby’s cock twitch inside of her. “Though, if you want to cook, you’ll have to pull out and get off the couch.~” The heiress let a soft and happy chuckle leave her before getting out of the crimsonette’s lap, adjusting herself and getting dressed again. “Thank you, by the way. For the food, Ruby.”

 

“Of course!~”


	3. Blake's Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake is in heat and visits the only person she knows has a cock and truly trusts to satisfy her.

“Blake, you know you didn’t have to come and visit me just because I was feeling a bit lonely, right?” Ruby asked with a smile on her face as she set a cup of coffee down on her kitchen table for the young faunus. “I mean, Weiss was here just a week ago. I’m happy to see all of you, but I don’t want to be treated as the little sister of our friend group forever, you know.” The silver-eyed girl didn’t bother to hide her smile as she sat across the table from her feline friend, happy for the company no matter what she said. “I mean, I am affording this place on my own, taking care of myself, that sort of thing that all of you have been doing the past two years.”   
  
“I know, Ruby. But you have to know that it’s not like we see you as our little sister in our group of friends. We just care about each other and love you. We want to make sure that none of us stress too much over the little things.” A soft smile came to Blake’s lips as she took a sip of the coffee provided to her, surprised at how well it had been made. “Huh. This is pretty good, Ruby. Do you drink coffee a lot?” The young faunus turned to look at her friend, keeping her smile as her amber eyes easily met silver and a spark of love spread between them. “Do you mind making me another cup if I stay the night? It’s such a nice place you have here and I’d like to enjoy it a bit.”   
  
“Of course, Blake! You can use my bed. I’ll sleep on the couch.” The young crimsonette rested her hands on the table before her, enjoying how much her kitten friend had physically grown since they last saw each other. “I mean, I’d love to share a bed with someone as beautiful and passionate as yourself, but I don’t think you’d wanna do that with me. I mean, last I heard, you and Pyrrha were finally dating! I’d hate to take a chance and ruin that.” Ruby smiled softly and placed her chin in her hand, just admiring the amber-eyed girl’s beauty as she continued to sip her coffee. “That, and I think Miss Goodwitch mentioned something about not being too loud at night to avoid waking my neighbors.”   
  
“Ruby, you do realize that I am one of those neighbors, correct? So is Pyrrha, Weiss, and Even Yang!” The faunus paused for a second and tapped her nails on the table, thinking about who else was possibly in the apartment complex. “I think Coco lives in the complex somewhere as well. But, that doesn’t matter. Pyrrha… Well, we decided that an open relationship would work best for us. Being a faunus, I need a cock during my heat cycles. She doesn’t have one. And to avoid making it one-sided, I agreed that she could fuck anyone she wanted as long as she ran it by me first.”   
  
“Oh… Well, that makes sense!~” Ruby smiled and stood up from the table, making her way to the counter and pouring herself a cup of coffee as well, the smell of it starting to get to her. “And it’s rather sweet of you to make sure that Pyrrha got something out of it as well. It was clear you two had something special more than Weiss and I did back in school, after all.” The crimsonette absentmindedly wiggled her ass as she poured her coffee, excited to have her own cup while she chatted with Blake. “Anyway, it’s nice to actually be able to see you again. It’s nice to be around everyone, even if I can only see you all one at a time because of work.”   
  
“Well, Ruby… There’s a reason I’m here today. I mentioned my heat cycles a moment ago and needing cock. Yang’s spoiled enough secrets about those she knows that I know you have a cock that can fill me with cum. And that’s what I want. I want you to fuck me right here in your kitchen and make me want more of you until I can’t stand anymore.” The faunus set down her coffee and made her way to her friend’s side, wrapped her arms around the crimsonette’s waist from behind, leaning down and gently placing a few kisses on the girl’s neck. Blake was happy to hear a pleased gasp leave her friend’s lips with each kiss she placed on her neck. “Come on, Ruby. I’ve seen the way you used to stare at my ass back in school. Why not fuck me and spank me like I’m sure you’ve thought about?”   
  
“But, I- I’ve… Never thought about that… Too often.” Ruby kept her eyes on her cup, making sure to not spill any of it as she lowered a hand down to Blake’s, holding the girl’s hand and turning to face her only to get her lip captured in a gentle and passionate kiss that caused her breath to hitch. However, the crimsonette didn’t bother to pull away as their lip met, seemingly melting into the kiss that caught her by surprise. It took a moment, but the silver-eyed girl closed her eyes and turned around just enough to wrap her arms around the amber-eyed girl’s neck, pulling back just enough to bite her soft lip and look into those animalistic eyes. “Alright, alright… Since you’re serious about it, I’ll fuck you in my kitchen. But if we make a mess, you’re going to be cleaning it.~”   
  
“Of course, Mistress. I wouldn’t have it any other way.~” Blake smiled as she took a few steps away from her friend, giggling at the confused look on the girl’s face. “I like playing the pet role. Or… More specifically, Pyrrha helped me realize how much I love it.~” The black-haired girl didn’t hesitate to start undressing herself, letting her clothes fall on the floor around her feet, leaving her full and perky breasts, along with her curvy and slender figure, exposed for her friend. “I hope you like what you see.~” The young faunus shook her hips playfully as she spoke, causing her rear end to jiggle behind her and her breasts to sway with her movements, although a bit delayed compared to her rear.   
  
“How can I not?~” The crimsonette smirked and removed the skirt she was wearing, letting it fall to the floor around her feet and letting her kitten friend get a good view of the bulge in her deep red panties. “Turn around.~ I want to spank the famous Bellabooty.~” Ruby licked her lip as she walked over to Blake, gently biting her lower one as she watched the other girl turn around and tantalizingly shake her plump booty to try and tease her. When she finally stood behind her the faunus before her, the first thing she did was spank the girl, earning a sharp moan from the other girl. Though, as she slapped the other asscheek, the silver-eyed girl shifted her panties to the side and let her thick cock slap against the amber-eyed girl’s rear end with an endearing thwack and earning yet another moan. “Never would’ve thought that Blake Belladonna would be moaning just from the feeling of my cock against her ass.~”   
  
“Stop teasing me, Ruby! I need cock and I… Well, I’ve dreamed about you fucking me before! So give me what I want and douse my he-” A shrill gasp turned into a proud moan left the amber-eyed girl’s lips as her sentence was cut off and she was stuffed full of her younger friend’s cock, every inch of the other girl’s length flooding into her cunt in one swift thrust. “Oh, fucking yes!~ Fuck me, Ruby!~” Almost immediately, Blake started bucking her hips back against the crimsonette’s groaning in bliss as she was filled with more and more of the cock that she craved. “Fuck me and treat me like a little slut!~” The faunus tilted her head back to try and see what the silver-eyed girl was doing, gasping in bliss as her lips were captured in a heated and passionate kiss that drove her mind and lust wild. As she felt Ruby lean down and reach around her body enough to grab her breasts, kneading and squeezing the soft mounds to make sure they got attention as well, the ravenette couldn’t keep her moans quiet, even as her sounds were muffled against her the other girl’s lips.   
  
The crimsonette made sure to hold tightly to the faunus’s breasts, squeezing down around the mounds as hard as she could without causing too much pain, groaning as she could feel the girl’s inner walls spasming around her shaft even tighter due to the pain. Ruby pulled away from the ravenette’s lips just enough to speak without actually pulling away from her face, grinning as a thought came to mind. “Awe. Does Kitty like it rough?~ Does she like being used as a living toy?~” The younger girl started moving her hips even faster, making the sound of their skin slapping together louder and more apparent to anyone of the neighbors who may have been close enough to her kitchen to hear. A smile came to her lips as she felt Blake nod, meaning that she now knew exactly how to treat her friend while she was in heat. “Good. Then we’ll have some fun.~”   
  
The girl’s amber eyes went wide in joy as she felt the other start thrusting even faster and rougher into her, actually starting to treat her like a living toy. Luckily, that was just what the kitten wanted to feel, groaning and moaning and writhing under the crimsonette’s body as those growing and soft breasts pressed against her back. Even with the lack of being choked that she had gotten used to with Pyrrha, Blake was still enjoying what was happening to her, loving every second of being pounding against the silver-eyed girl’s kitchen table. “Oh, gods. Oh, fuck!~ That’s it, Ruby! Don’t stop until you’ve cum inside me and keep fucking me after that!~” The ravenette happily kissed her friend over and over again as that amazing cock plunged in and out of her quivering pussy.

 

Ruby moaned into the heated kiss that the two shared, more than happy with the taste of Blake’s lips against her own as all the excitement that Blake carried with her was pushing her closer and closer to the edge of her orgasm. “Isn’t some a horny kitty?~ I wonder if you’ll stay horny throughout the night.~” The silver-eyed girl stood up straight, smiling and slapping the famous Bellabooty again as she continued to fuck the girl, groaning as her hips continued to move with a fervor that would keep any faunus happy. “I’m gonna cum, Blake! I’m gonna fill this slutty pussy of yours with all the cum that I can!~” A loud moan left the crimsonette’s lips as her pleasure spiked and peaked. With one final thrust, the silver-eyed girl hilted her cock into the faunus’s quivering and needy cunt, painting it white with her seed and filling up the girl’s womb.   
  
Being filled with the crimsonette’s cum was more than enough to push Blake over the edge of her orgasm, causing her to gasp and nearly scream in bliss as more and more ropes of cum flooded her insides. She didn’t care that she was probably going to end up pregnant from her time here with Ruby today, the only thing crossing her mind was how much more she wanted the crimsonette to fuck her until she couldn’t feel her legs anymore. Luckily, the moment that the silver-eyed girl stopped cumming inside of her, the faunus was flipped onto her back on the table so she gazed into those silver-eyes. “Don’t you dare stop until I can’t walk, Ruby.~”   
  
“Of course not, Blake.~”


	4. Mercury's Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby hear someone cussing outside, when looks out it her neighbor Merc, who seems to be looking for her key, it's cold out so Ruby invite her inside. Until they can get in contact with Miss Goodwitch.

“Son of a bitch! Where is my key?! I can’t fucking stand this cold!” The female voice was loud enough to carry into Ruby’s apartment, causing the crimsonette to open her door and clear her throat, catching Mercury’s attention. “Oh… Hey, Ruby… Sorry…”   
  
The first thing that Ruby noticed was how Merc was standing out in the cold in nothing but a black bra and a pair of thick jeans. “Do you wanna come inside, Mercury? It’s too cold out to be out here looking for your key. Come on in. We can call Glynda and I’ll make you something warm to eat to help warm you up. Sound good?” The silver-eyed girl smiled over to her loudest neighbor, gesturing for her to come inside.

 

“Yeah… That’d be helpful.” The gray-haired girl smiled and walked into Ruby’s apartment with a smile on her face, gently rubbing her arms to try and warm herself up a bit. “Thank you, Red. I’ll make sure to return the kindness once I can.~” Her smile only grew as she noticed a small tent forming in the crimsonette’s outfit as she reached for the phone across the room. “Maybe that’ll be right now.~” Merc licked her lips and walked closer as Ruby called their landlord, Glynda, from her cell phone.

 

Ruby didn’t really notice the gray-haired girl making her way to her side as their landlord finally answered. “Oh! Glynda, hey! Um… I hate to be calling so late, but my neighbor, Merc, couldn’t find her key when she got here. It’s so cold out that I invited her into my apartment for now, but do you mind-” At that moment, a soft gasp left the crimsonette’s lips into the phone, her silver eyed immediately darting down to see her neighbor with her mouth open and about to wrap around the silver-eyed girl’s hardening cock. “Merc?! What are you doing?!”   
  
“Ruby, what’s going on? Is she hurting you? Do I need to call the cops? What’s going on?” Glynda’s voice came out through the phone loud and clear to both Ruby and Merc, the blonde actually concerned for one of her favorite tenants before she heard a familiar moan come through the call. “R-Ruby? Was that you?”   
  
“Y-Yes… I’m sorry... Merc’s… ah, gods.~” Another moan left Ruby’s lips as she felt her neighbor’s tongue circle around the length of her shaft, coiling around a few inches before squeezing as tight as she could manage to. “Merc’s giving me a blowjob.” The crimsonette quickly forced out before moaning again and bucking her hips against the other girl’s face with a smile on her own, her free hand finding its way to the top of the gray-haired girl’s head. She didn’t know how to react or what to do, embarrassed by the fact that Glynda was listening to her being pleasured.

 

Though, that didn’t seem to put a damper on Merc’s movements, the gray-eyed girl moving her head even faster along the crimsonette’s cock while her tongue dragged along the underside of her member. Faster and faster the girl moved, bobbing her head until she was basically facefucking herself on Ruby’s cock, letting out muffled moans the entire time. It clearly didn’t matter to the girl that she was being listened to as she reached behind her back and took off her bra, letting it fall to the floor before one of her hands squeezed her own breast and the other reached as high as it could along the crimsonette’s body to grab onto hers as well. Though, the gray-haired girl was certainly happy to hear an even louder moan leave her neighbor’s throat the more she got to work.

 

Glynda, on the other hand, knew exactly what she wanted to do, licking her lips as her hand drifted between her legs. She started teasing her folds as she listened to the sounds of pleasure from Ruby’s apartment. “Does it feel good, Ruby? Letting your neighbor suck your cock like that?~” The older blonde knew that she was just teasing the young girl at this point, considering she had already had a taste of the crimsonette’s cock. “I bet you enjoy it more than you want to admit. You’re loving the way Merc’s lips feel around your thick cock, aren’t you?~”   
  
“Y-Yes!~” The crimsonette bit her lip almost as hard as she could to avoid from letting her moans get too loud, failing to realize that biting her lip didn’t stop the whines and whimpers from leaving her in the process. “I love how it feels! She’s so good!~” Ruby closed her eyes and leaned back against the wall, gasping as she felt Merc casually start kneading her budding breasts.

 

“Is that all, Ruby? That can’t be all she’s doing to make you moan like you’re puddy in her hands.~” Glynda gasped and smiled as she slipped two of her fingers knuckle deep into her cunt, knowing she wasn’t going to be getting off during the phone call, but knowing it’d be enough to push Ruby that much closer to the edge. “She must be doing something else to get you to cum.” The blonde woman giggled quietly to herself as she listened to yet another moan leave the crimsonette. “You missed having a cute pair of lips around your cock. You missed having someone else get you off. And I bet you can’t wait to blow your load inside of her mouth, can you?”

 

Merc listened to every word Glynda was saying, laughing internally as she could feel the thick cock between her lips throbbing and twitching like she was about to cum right then and there. That’s when the girl slowly pulled herself off of her cute neighbor’s cock and licked the tip, bringing the hand that was playing with her own breast and wrapping it around the thick cock that hung in her face. “Do it, Ruby!~ Cum on my face! Give me a reason to come back to you tomorrow and take this cock in my ass.~” The gray-haired girl gasped as she felt the cock throbbing in her hand, letting out a moan of pleasure as her face was almost immediately painted white with Ruby’s cum. “Atta girl!” The fully topless girl licked her lips and wrapped them around the tip of the cock that had just painted her, happily sucking on her to try and get out any remaining cum that wasn’t coating her.

 

Ruby panted quietly as she leaned against the wall behind her, putting her full weight against it as her legs wanted to give out from the overwhelming pleasure coursing through her. “I… Oh, gods… That felt so good.~” The young crimsonette couldn’t help but smile and meet the other girl’s gray eyes, whining happily as her lips were captured in a heated and cum-filled kiss. The taste of her own cum was sweet on her lips, only getting better and more powerful as she felt Merc’s tongue blow past her lips and start wrestling with her own for dominance of the kiss. After a moment or two, a heavy breath left her the gray-eyed girl pulled away from her with a smile. “You’re not going anywhere… are you…?”   
  
“Well, you do owe me a proper meal, but I suppose I could just get on my knees again.~” Merc giggled quietly and licked her lips clean of cum. “But, no. I can’t go anywhere until Glynda comes back with a new key for me, which I’m sure can take awhile, right?” She pointed at the crimsonette’s phone and smiled as the two waited for Glynda to say something.

 

“I’ll take as long as you two want me to take.” The landlord smiled and cleared her throat, trying to clear her mind of the arousal that was currently flowing through it to make sure she was able to do her job properly. “Otherwise, I’ll be there in about an hour. If you two are still…. Having your fun when I arrive, would you like me to leave the key somewhere?”

 

“No.” Ruby snapped, blushing like mad as she realized what she was saying, embarrassed and turned on by what was running through her mind. “Come in… Join us if you want to… I don’t think Merc will want to leave before the night is over, anyway.” The crimsonette ran her free hand through those almost silver locks with a smile on her face, leaning in to steal another kiss from her neighbor’s soft lips, happy to still taste her cum on them. “Right?”   
  
“Hell, I’d move in if I could get to taste a cock like this every day.~ But I won’t take money away from Glynda. I’ll leave in the morning, and she’s free to join us if you don’t mind it, Red.~” Merc licked her lips, taking a step closer to Ruby and starting to absentmindedly stroke her member back to life. “But I might drink all the cum you have before she manages to get here.~”


	5. Glynda+Merc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glynda steps in and has some fun with Ruby and Merc.

Stepping into her new tenant’s apartment with her own key, Glynda couldn’t help but smile at the sight that befell her as she opened the door. Seeing the adorable crimsonette going down on the girl that was sucking her off during their phone call and gasping quietly as the blonde opened the door. “Oh, Ruby, there’s no reason to stop just because I walked in. Go ahead and continue. I’m going to pour myself a glass of water before I get involved, anyway.~” The older woman chuckled to herself as she walked past the other tenant, Mercury, as the gray-haired girl yanked the youngest of the three back into her crotch, letting out a loud moan that was supposed to make the green-eyed woman jealous. However, as she stepped into the kitchen and continued to hear nothing but moans, there was no denying the arousal that was starting to spark inside of her as she imagined just how good it felt to have Ruby Rose going down on her.   
  
Merc licked her lips as she looked down at the crimsonette, continuing to moan and hold her head flush against her pussy. “That’s the way, Ruby…. Just like that and you’ll make me cum in no time. You’re already so-” A sharp and blissful gasp left the gray-haired girl as she felt more attention be paid to her clit, sending an intense wave of pleasure through her body. “Close!~” The scream echoed through the apartment as she almost came right then and there, having to bite her lower lip to keep herself from cumming too early. However, that plan quickly faded as she felt Ruby begin to focus solely on her clit and drive her mad, causing her to start bucking her hips against the silver-eyed girl’s face. “Fuck!~”   
  
Ruby wasn’t going to admit it to someone she might not possibly see again, but the taste of the girl’s sweet juices on her tongue was more than enough reason for her to keep going and keep eating her out. It didn’t really matter to her how many times Merc came from her oral skills, just as long as she could get a good taste of that sweet pussy before things were done. And the crimsonette was very happy with the result as she felt the gray-haired girl pull her away from the soaked snatch and almost throw her backward as she came right then and there, squirting into the air and getting most of it on the silver-eyed girl’s face and hard cock. She happily moaned as she licked what she could off of her body, even reaching down to her cock and getting her fingers as wet as possible before licking them absolutely clean as Merc watched her. “You’re going to stick around, aren’t you, Merc…? I think I want a bit more.~”   
  
“Not so fast, Miss Rose.~” Glynda interrupted with a smile on her face, causing the two girls to gasp as their landlord walking behind the couch and downed her glass of water. “Judging by how loud Miss Mercury here was with your oral skills, I think it’s about time you should give me the same treatment. Our little gray-haired friend can stay and join in if she wants, I was actually hoping she would, but at the very least, you’re going to eat me out until I cum. From there, we can do whatever you would like.” The older woman leaned over the couch, letting her massive breasts fall out from her clothing as she stared at the two younger girls, watching their eyes bounce with her breasts. “Glad to hear no objections.~”   
  
The gray-haired girl sighed as she got off of the couch, sitting on the arm of it to make room for the two who were about to take her spot, but not complaining as her eyes stayed locked on Glynda. “You’re lucky that I’ve always wanted to stare at your body, Miss Goodwitch.” A smile came to her lips as the older woman shot a lustful look in her direction, something written all over her face that made the young girl gasp. “Wait… No… You do now know about that! Don’t lie to me!” Merc crossed her arms under her breasts and turned the other direction as the blonde giggled and the crimsonette sat up and crawled her way onto the couch, a soft blush coming to her cheeks.   
  
“Know about what…? Did you spy on her or something?” Ruby asked the most curious and spot on questions that she possibly could have, a blush coming to her own cheeks as she noticed Merc’s blush only worsen and Glynda giggling behind her. “Oh my… You did, didn’t you?” Though, a soft and playful gasp left her a moment later when her landlord pushed her down onto the soft couch so she was flat on her back with her cock standing tall. “You’re eager, Glynda.~” A soft giggle left her when the older woman leaned down and captured her lips in a heated kiss, something about tonight clearly doing something about that usual shyness of hers, no matter how possibly temporary it might be. But that didn’t matter to her as she eagerly kissed the older woman back and did her best to deepen the affection, only to whine as Glynda pulled away and removed her usual skirt from her body.   
  
“It’s been a long time since I’ve gotten to have some fun with you, Ruby. And I believe the last time, it ended with me drinking an entire load of your cum without anything being returned to me. So, I’m here to get something of my own this time.~” The blonde woman didn’t both removing her panties as she sat on the young crimsonette’s face, happily rocking herself back and forth to adjust herself into a more comfortable position on the furniture and incidentally grinding her clothed pussy against her tenant's face. “Now, be a good girl and get to work while I stare at Miss Mercury’s body.” Glynda couldn’t help but giggle as she caught Merc’s attention with that comment, gesturing down to Ruby’s still hard cock like she wanted the other woman to ride it in front of her. “Go on. It’s not like it’ll bite in a way you don’t like.”   
  
“Oh shut up, you old hag… Just be glad you’re sexy or I’d already be out of here with my key!” The gray-haired girl groaned quietly as she climbed atop Ruby’s cock, not dropping down to penetrate herself yet but just enjoying how hard it felt against her slick folds. The young woman nearly froze in place as she felt her landlord’s hand drop onto her shoulder, only to realize a moment later that the blonde was already being eaten out by the crimsonette underneath both of them. With a smile quickly forming on her face, the thief grabbed hold of her landlord’s hand before pulling her into a deep and passionate kiss as she impaled herself on Ruby’s shaft, screaming into the shared affection. There was no hesitation between the initial drop and when she started bouncing in the silver-eyed girl’s lap, the pleasure immediate and intense compared to when she was being eaten out earlier.   
  
None of this managed to stop Ruby, however, as she continued to lick, bite, and tease the older woman’s clit through her panties with a smile. It was only another second or two before she used her teeth to grab hold of Glynda’s panties and move them just a little bit to the side, luckily not causing any harm to the blonde’s clothing or her body as she did so. Taking a deep breath, the crimsonette happily plunged her tongue into her landlord’s cunt as she could feel the slick inner walls of her neighbor moving up and down her shaft like there was no tomorrow. It felt magical to be in her position and nothing was going to stop her from enjoying it, doing her best to absentmindedly pleasure the green-eyed woman while focusing on the feeling of Merc happily bouncing in her lap.   
  
“That’s the way, Miss Rose! You’re almost there, don’t stop!~” Glynda threw her head back as the young girl suddenly started to focus on her clit just like she had with Merc a moment ago, gasping and writhing in place as the gray-haired girl happened to sink her sharp teeth into her sensitive neck. The blonde’s inner walls almost immediately clamped down around the crimsonette’s tongue as she started slowly rocking her hips back and forth, losing herself fairly quickly to the pleasure and bliss that took a firm hold of her. She didn’t even bother to try and stop her other tenant from biting her neck over and over again, actually wanting the marks that were starting to form on her neck.

 

Nothing was stopping Merc, though as she continued to bounce in place and fuck herself on her neighbor’s massive cock, loving every second of the madness that she was slipping into. The moans and grunts that left her lips and muffled themselves against Glynda’s neck didn’t even bother her, her mind entirely focused on the feeling of her inner walls being stretched and molded into the perfect shape for Ruby to fuck over and over again as much as she wanted. However, the downfall to having just been eaten out caught up to her rather quickly due to how sensitive she was from it. Biting down harder on the blonde’s lips as her orgasm crashed down upon her almost out of nowhere, the gray-haired girl screamed out in pure bliss as her pussy clamped down like a vice around the silver-eyed girl’s cock in an attempt to milk it for every drop of cum Ruby still had in her.   
  
Of course, Ruby was one to never disappoint someone if she had the choice, bucking her hips upward into Merc’s and hilting herself in the girl’s cunt before cumming right then and there. Rope after thick and potent rope of cum left her cock and flooded the gray-haired girl’s tight snatch, filling her womb and painting her inner walls a clear shade of pearly white. However, having experienced her own orgasm and having her mind locked on that, the crimsonette failed to notice her teeth clenched down around Glynda’s extremely sensitive nub. At least, she failed to notice for a moment until she felt the older woman’s hands latch down around her budding breasts and squeeze them tightly.   
  
Glynda was right behind everyone as she came last, the feeling of Ruby’s teeth clenching down around her clit being too much to bare after the absence of any pleasure combined with a sudden and overflowing surge of it. The blonde woman moaned quietly as she came on the younger girl’s face, her throat currently still occupied with Merc’s sharp teeth that clenched down on her neck. Starting to roll her hips back and forth against the silver-eyed girl’s face, the green-eyed woman could already feel herself trying to work towards yet another orgasm that seemed almost immediate. “It’s always being bitten…. Why is it being bitten that sends me over the edge so easily?” Though, she didn’t get her answer as both of the girls that were biting her slowly pulled away and slumped down into a more comfortable position on the couch, a loud whine leaving her immediately afterward.   
  
“Give me a minute, you old hag… I’ll happily fuck you into another orgasm if you let me process that I was just creampied by my neighbor without any protection…” Merc smirked as she rested her head against the back of the couch, keeping her eyes locked on the blonde that stared at her with a look that made it clear she was still looking for more pleasure. “I’ll even find a strapon and fuck your ass while Rubes takes your cunt. Sound good?”   
  
“Wonderful… Now hurry the fuck up and make me cum again you two.”


	6. Momma Visits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summer visits her little girl in her new apartment.

Summer smiled to herself as she knocked on the door to her little girl’s new apartment, having promised to give her a solid month before visiting so Ruby would have the place looking nice and tidy for when she came to visit. Of course, the brunette knew the reason that her daughter had gotten a place of her own right away, knowing that the crimsonette had decided to have fun with Salem while the gray-skinned woman was visiting the two of them awhile back. However, when the older woman saw her little girl open the door and standing in just a black bra and panties, she couldn’t help but gasp at the sight. “Ruby Rose! What would you do if it was someone other than me who came by and saw you like this?!”   
  
Ruby’s eyes went wide when she realized it was her mother standing in front of her and not one of the many friends she had made since getting her apartment, gasping and stepping to the side to let Summer in. “Well, I was actually expecting it to be someone else. I forgot you were visiting today. But, come in, Mom. I’ll get dressed and make us something to eat while you’re here.” The young silver-eyed girl smiled and closed the door behind the brunette, letting out a soft yawn as she did do. Luckily, she had chosen to spend the day beforehand cleaning everything just because she wanted to.   
  
“Oh, there’s no need. I brought us something to eat later in the day. I thought we could go shopping today, anyway. Nothing special, just picking out some furniture if you need anything.” Summer sat down on the crimsonette’s couch as she watched her head down the hallway and into her bedroom. “So, Ruby, there’s something I wanted to ask you, though. And it’s a bit important.” The mother smiled as her little girl came back into the living room, this time wearing a pair of short shorts and slipping into a baggy shirt that gave her a cute and lazy look. “You remember when Salem came and visited us a while back, right? And she basically sent me on a wild goose chase through our own house talking about letting you become a model?”   
  
“Of course I do. What about it?”   
  
“Well, let’s just say that I know you two were having sex behind my back that day. It was pretty obvious as well. The way she just had an excuse every time I was about to come back down to see you two, how she said she desperately wanted you to model, and then I hear that you two haven’t talked since that day. Not to mention, you just had that look about you when we sat to eat.” Summer let out a deep breath and smiled, bringing a hand into the air. “But, I want to say that I’m not mad. In fact, I’m a bit jealous of you two. As well as a little disappointed that you didn’t even think to share her with me while she was with us.”   
  
Ruby fell silent for a moment as she processed what her mother had told her, genuinely confused and surprised to hear that Summer knew about what happened. However, something else clicked in her mind as well from that last bit. “Wait… Disappointed that I didn’t share her…? Mom… You’re into girls?!” Of course, it didn’t exactly matter one way or the other to the young crimsonette, but it was just something she had never thought about before. “And you wanted to have sex with another woman… With me?” Watching her mother nod to her questions was a tailspin that the silver-eyed girl was just not expecting to learn, especially with the added knowledge that Summer knew everything that had happened that day but had just never spoken up. “Please tell me that I’m wrong in thinking what’s about to come out of my mouth…” The younger Rose brought a hand to her lap and covered her cock as she took a deep breath, opening her mouth a moment later before getting caught off without even being able to say anything.   
  
“No, I don’t want you to turn around and fuck me like you did Salem. I did come here with the hopes of being able to become closer to you, but I don’t need that. I can find someone if I need it bad enough and your father isn’t putting out.” Summer shook her head and smiled a bit, looking down to Ruby’s lap and seeing a tent starting to form in her clothing, even though the young girl was trying to cover it. “But, I will give you a blowjob if you think you’re going to need it to calm down before we go shopping. I don’t want you walking around with an erection the whole time.”   
  
Ruby sighed and nodded, moving her hand out of the way and slipping out of her shorts. “Fine. But only because I doubt it’ll go away quickly without me cumming and I haven’t gotten a good blowjob in longer than I’d like to admit. Make it as fast and pleasurable as you can so I don’t have to think about my own mother sucking my cock soon.” However, a sharp and blissful gasp left the young girl’s lips as she felt her mother’s tongue glide along the underside of her shaft, quickly making its way back up just to swirl around the tip. “Oh, fuck…”   
  
Summer rolled her eyes at Ruby’s comment, wrapping her fingers around the base of her daughter’s shaft and starting to quickly pump her hand back and forth. It only took another moment before she wrapped her lips around the crimsonette’s cock, taking the first few inches into her mouth and moaning quietly from the taste alone. Though, she hadn’t expected to feel a slight amount of precum leaking onto her tongue already, causing her to pull back and place a sloppy kiss on the tip of it. “You like how it feels inside my mouth, Ruby? And I thought you said you didn’t want to think about your mother su-” The brunette let out a muffled gasp as she was yanked back down the young girl’s shaft, making it to the base in one swift movement and gagging softly as the edge of the silver-eyed girl’s length prodded the back of her throat.   
  
However, Ruby seemed to love it even more, throbbing against the lining of the older woman’s throat while starting to slowly thrust forward into her mouth. Something about the way Summer’s tongue coiled around her length and still managed to hit the perfect points on it pushed her closer and closer to her climax faster than anyone who’s ever sucked her cock, making the young girl groan and moan louder and louder as time ticked by. Closing her eyes, the crimsonette gasped and slammed her hips forward into the older woman’s throat, screaming as her orgasm hit and crashed through her almost out of nowhere.   
  
Luckily, the older woman was ready to swallow each and every drop of her little girl’s cum, moaning as she felt each and every rope hit the back of her throat and slide down into her stomach. Unfortunately for Ruby though, as she pulled back just enough to get more cum to land on her tongue, the mother started pumping her hand back and forth along the girl’s shaft to try and ring out every drop that she could manage to. However, much to her disappointment, there wasn’t much left and she was forced to withdraw from the young girl’s cock, still casually stroking it as she looked up at her daughter. “Well, that was certainly far faster than I expected you to cum. Did you like it that much, Ruby?”   
  
The young crimsonette sighed to herself, nodding in defeat but still managing to smile as she looked down to her mother. “Yes, yes… But, you said you plan to be here all day, right? Do you want to have a bit more fun first? Or should we go shopping before coming back?” It quickly stopped mattering to her that it was her own mother getting her off now, everything far too pleasurable and blissful not to enjoy. “I just… It felt better than any blowjob I’ve gotten before. So, I want more…”   
  
“Well, all you had to do was say so, Ruby. We’ll stay here for a few more hours and I’ll help you get rid of this. But the moment it’s gone, we’re going shopping.~” She couldn't help but smile as she leaned in and gave her daughter’s cock another kiss, eyes locked with the young girl’s silver eyes for just a moment as she stopped stroking Ruby’s cock. “Alright. What would you like from me? Another blowjob? Or should we just say fuck it and well… fuck?” A soft chuckle left Summer’s lips as she watched Ruby’s jaw drop.


	7. Older Sister Visits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang visits her little sister after what happened with Summer.

Ruby sighed softly to herself as she scrolled through the messages on her phone, most of them being from some girl who called herself Neo that knew Merc and had gotten word about what happened, but she stopped when she saw a message from Yang that had been sent while she was sleeping. “Mom said she stopped by recently, so I thought it was my turn to see my baby sis in her new place.” The young crimsonette rolled her eyes at the message and continued to scroll, expecting to be able to answer in another hour or so and enjoy a morning to herself, but she was quickly interrupted by a knock at her doorway and a familiar voice calling to her.   
  
“Hey, Ruby?! This is your place, isn’t it?! Mom gave me your address last night when I texted you!” The blonde couldn’t help but smile as she stood at the front door, in her typical gym outfit and with a glistening layer of sweat on her body from having just ran her way here from her own place. “And before you come to the door, do you have a towel? I’m a bit sweaty and I don’t want to ruin your furniture!” Yang gasped quietly to herself and smirked as the doorframe she was staring at quickly flew open, revealing a silver-eyed girl with an angry look and a towel in her hand. “Oh, thank you. Sorry if I woke you.”   
  
“You didn’t wake me, but you might’ve woken my neighbors, Yang!” The crimsonette sighed and dragged her older sister into her living room, making sure to close the door behind her as the blonde didn’t hesitate to sit on the couch. “What do you want, Sis? I told you that I’d invite you once I was satisfied with how the place looked.”   
  
“Yeah, and you’ve been here for over a month and Mom says your place looks fine, especially with the furniture you two bought when she was here. And you know me well enough to know that I don’t care about things like that. I’m just here to make a Yang, anyway.~” The blonde smiled brightly as she continued to dry off the little bit of sweat that was still on her body, ignoring the sigh of disapproval that left her little sister. “So what have you been up to, anyway? Blake said she came by when you first got the place, but that was it. Hell, I even got a text from Glynda saying that she’s been enjoying having you live here. You haven’t been brown nosing her, have you?”   
  
Ruby’s eyes went wide at the comment, immediately connecting it with all the dirty things that she had done with Glynda during their time together while she lived here. “N-No! I haven’t been brown nosing anyone, Yang! That was Merc, any-” The crimsonette froze in place as she realized just what was slipping out of her mouth. “Do you want something to drink? Must’ve been a long run to get here.”   
  
“What was that, Ruby? Something about Mercury…? Don’t tell me that you’ve even seen her too!” Yang’s eyes flashed from lilac to a deep red for just a moment before she realized Ruby had thrown her hands up to defend her side of the argument, letting a soft sigh leave her to calm herself down. “What?”   
  
“Merc lives here. She’s actually my neighbor. One night, she had lost her keys, so I invited her in to get out of the rain and we called Glynda. When Glynda got here… Well… Things got a little weird.” The crimsonette stared down at the floor, not sure exactly what to say to try and defend herself anymore after just subtly admitting to having a threesome to her sister. “S-Sorry, Yang…”   
  
“So, what you’re telling me… Is that you’ve been fucking all of your visitors left and right and you haven’t invited me yet?!” The blonde nearly lept from her spot on the couch, rushing over to her little sister and grabbing her collar as her eyes shifted over to red. “What the fuck, Ruby?! That means you fucked Mom and Blake and even Glynda! Why are you having all the fun and not-” Yang bit her lower lip and sighed as she turned around and threw Ruby against the couch, eyes still red and mind racing about what she was doing and what was going to happen. “Fine. You want to have all the sex in the world that you can want, you’ll get it. Just don’t regret it when you’re done.”   
  
Before Ruby could even properly process what was going on in her mind, the young girl found her underwear at her knees and her cock rock hard and standing at attention for her older sister. Of course, she couldn’t even get a word out before feeling the blonde’s tongue glide along the underside of her shaft, the incestuous pleasure immediate and overwhelming, just like with Summer. “Y-Yang… I.. I’m sorry…” A loud gasp left her lips as she found herself on her back with her legs in the air like she was going to be on the receiving end of things, fear and worry starting to mix with the pleasure and anticipation that was rushing through her mind. “Wha-”   
  
“Don’t apologize, Ruby. Fix it. Take responsibility.” Yang’s red eyes went back to their calm lilac color as she shifted her clothing out of the way to expose her wet and needy pussy, a smile on her face as she grabbed Ruby’s legs and adjusted them back so they were in the amazon position. “I’m going to fuck you until you can’t fuck anymore for awhile. Once that’s done, then I’ll accept your apology!” Without any hesitation, or even any shame, the lilac-eyed girl dropped down and impaled herself on her sister’s cock, immediately bringing a hand to her mouth to cover up the loud scream of bliss that left her from the sudden entry and fullness that she felt.   
  
In this new position, Ruby felt absolutely helpless to do anything other than accept what was happening, but with how nice and warm her sister’s cunt was, nothing was exactly screaming at her not to do this. However, this new position had its perks as Yang started to ride her, picking up the pace with each second and basically using her like a living sex toy. The young crimsonette brought her hands up to the underside of her knees, starting to hold her legs in place for the blonde and watching her start to immediately twist and writhe in pure bliss. “Does it feel good, Yang? Having your sister’s cock inside- mmph?!” Before she could finish her sentence, the lilac-eyed girl slammed a hand down over her mouth to prevent her from talking.   
  
“Shut it, Ruby. For this round, you’re just my living dildo. You’ve pissed me off and you’re going to fix it before I leave. But for now, you’re for my pleasure since you’re so willing to pleasure everyone else who walks through your door.” The blonde continued to buck her hips back and forth, fucking herself on her little sibling’s cock and starting to love every second of it. It made her feel so full and hit all of the right places inside of her, definitely better than any cock she’d ever taken in her life up to this point, whether it be real or a dildo. “Fuck… Fucking hell, Rubes.~” But being angry at her sister didn’t mean she didn’t love the girl, leaning down faster than she could stop herself and capturing the crimsonette’s lips in a heated and loving kiss that still kept her quiet all the while. Yang didn’t even mind the fact that the silver-eyed girl was such a great kisser for being someone two years her younger, just loving the fact that everything felt so good and she wanted so much more than what she was feeling right at this moment.   
  
On the other hand, Ruby was in a place of blissful hell the longer this dragged on. She knew she had to get her sister off or this would never end, and deep down, all she wanted to do was blow her load and creampie the blonde’s tight snatch, especially when it clamped down around her shaft when her nails dug into the girl’s back. The crimsonette didn’t know what it was, but as she hooked her legs on Yang’s shoulders and focused on scratching her older sister’s back, everything just got so much tighter and felt so much better than other pussies that she’s fucked in the past. Even as their steady stream of kisses finally came to an end and both of them were letting out moan after moan after moan that quickly filled the room, everything just felt too good to be true.   
  
Though, that didn’t matter much longer as the blonde started bouncing herself on the younger girl’s cock even rougher than she already was, wanting to milk every ounce of pleasure that she could from it. Yang could feel her little sister throbbing inside of her and wanting to explode, but she wasn’t going to say a word about it, wanting to push Ruby to the point of not being able to hold back before cumming inside of her. “Oh, gods… I never thought my own sister’s cock would feel this good inside me!~” Throwing her head back and letting her long hair fall down her back, the blonde let out a loud scream of pure bliss as she came right then and there, everything just feeling too good to be true as she continued to absentmindedly rock herself on the silver-eyed girl’s cock, her juices starting to flow freely and even coat her thighs as her cunt clamped down tighter around Ruby’s shaft once again.   
  
Fortunately, that was all it took to push the younger of the two over the edge of her orgasm, causing her to scream out just like her sister when she came. Rope after thick rope of cum painted Yang’s inner walls white and even filled her womb as the pleasure continued to flow, everything feeling too intense to not just accept and roll with. It didn’t help that, despite having just cum, the blonde’s cunt was still tight and snug around her shaft, making it feel better to move than when the two started.   
  
Basking in the warm afterglows of their initial orgasm together, Yang and Ruby stared into each other’s eyes, heavy and blissful breaths leaving them all the while. Neither wanted to say a word and ruin the moment, but neither had the energy to pick back up and start the next round quite yet, so they just continued to stare until the crimsonette brought a hand to the blonde’s cheek and pulled her down for a loving and gentle kiss that seemed to mentally complete this taboo the two just committed. Not that it mattered one way or the other to either of them as one kiss lead to another, and then another. Luckily, it stopped at three as the lilac-eyed sibling pulled back and smiled, standing up to her feet and letting her freshly creampied cunt leak out her sister’s cum.   
  
“Well, you did good with round one, Ruby. But don’t think we’re done just yet, understand? I’m not leaving until both of us are perfectly satisfied and don’t want to walk anywhere.~” Yang smirked as she hopped off the furniture and onto the floor, now taking the time to fully strip herself of her clothing and leave her naked body exposed to Ruby. “What do you say that I let you take charge in round two?”   
  
“You make it sound like you’re trying to spoil me, Yang...” The young girl smirked and rose off the furniture, immediately wrapping her lips around the blonde’s massive breast as she squeezed and played with the other. “I say let’s get started then.~”


	8. Neo Visits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neo visits Ruby after hearing what happened with Merc

Ruby opened the door to her apartment and sighed when she didn’t see anyone standing there, thinking she had just gotten pranked until she saw a scroll fly up into her face and read a simple message to her. “‘Hello?’ The fuck?” The girl quickly looked down to see the woman that was smaller than her with multicolored eyes and hair, reminded her of ice cream. “Oh. Neo. You did say you were stopping by today to see Merc. How is she?” The crimsonette stepped out of the way and smiled as she let the older woman into her home, being a kind and welcoming hostess like she was always taught. “Do you want something to drink?”   
  
Once again, the small woman held up her phone and smiled, waiting for the silver-eyed girl to read what he had typed out. “Well, I haven’t been to see Merc yet. I wanted to see you first in case she had something she planned that would take all day. And, if you’re offering a drink I’d love to drink your cum.” The girl with multicolored eyes smiled and craned her head to the side to get a nice look at Ruby’s growing bulge, happy to see that all it took was admitting what she wanted before getting it.   
  
“Yeah, you have been saying something like that since you said Merc told you about what happened between us. I was actually thinking a glass of water or some milk to try and help you grow taller, but… You’re the guest.” The silver-eyed girl made her way to the couch and sat down on the edge of it, keeping her eyes locked on the small woman that was approaching her. “But before you do, I want to ask you something. Did you come here just to give me a blowjob or are you wanting something else?”   
  
Neo looked down at her scroll and started typing away, standing still for a moment before finally flipping the device and showing it to Ruby. “I had come to give you a blowjob, yes, but I also thought we might get along and do something fun while I was here that isn’t sexual. Though, with that short comment, all you’re getting is a blowjob and I’m leaving. I want your cock, but I’m not desperate enough to put up with those jokes for it.” The small woman tossed her device towards the door and dropped down to her knees, not caring about how the crimsonette felt anymore after that. Digging her nails into the girl’s clothing, a smile came to the criminal’s face as she ripped the red lace panties from the younger’s skin, letting the tatters fall to the floor before wrapping her lips around the head of Ruby’s cock.   
  
Of course, Ruby didn’t know what to do with the sudden advancement or even the explanation of why Neo came by, only knowing that she had wanted to get a blowjob from the small woman. Though, it didn’t stop her from bringing her hands to the back of woman’s head, pulling her further and further along her shaft until she gagged only an inch from the base. “Fine. If you’re here to give me a blowjob, you’re going to give me one that I can tell Merc about and let her know she needs to improve. If you wanna pitch a fit over a joke, then you’re not worth having around for more than this anyway.” The crimsonette started to slowly guide Neo back and forth along her length, making sure that each and every she could manage was coated in spit sooner than later.   
  
However, it seemed that the older woman didn’t have a problem with this, happily coiling her tongue around her partner’s cock and grumbling silently to herself all the same. Though, heavy breaths did leave her each chance she got since genuine moans weren’t a thing for the mute. Closing her eyes and accepting what was coming to her, Neo didn’t hesitate in guiding her hands up to the crimsonette’s breasts, starting to play with them through her clothing. It didn’t exactly matter to the short woman one way or the other how she got Ruby off, as long as she got a taste of the cum Merc had been going nuts about over the phone with her. She wasn’t leaving until she got it either way, wanting to show off to her best friend when she got to the gray-haired girl’s apartment.   
  
Groaning from the pleasure that was starting to quickly take over her body, Ruby realized just how sensitive she had become recently with all the visitors she was getting compared to back when she was in school. Though, that didn’t stop her from pushing Neo along her shaft faster and faster, almost using her as a warm fleshlight at this point. With the way the multicolored girl’s tongue danced around her shaft, however, the crimsonette knew that this wasn’t just some toy that she could fuck over and over again, the muscle hitting all the right spots at just the right time as if she had practiced for years now. “Fuck!~ You’re pretty good at this!” The silver-eyed girl let go of the shorter woman’s head after a moment, sitting back on her couch and simply making sure that she wasn’t going to be doing all the work for this blowjob.   
  
Of course, Neo noticed almost right away and angrily rolled her eyes, grumbling to herself and bringing her hands down from the girl’s budding breasts and to her thighs. Slowly, she started to bob her head up and down, back and forth, even side to side to grind the cockhead against the inside of her cheeks. Every manner she could possibly think of to get this young silver-eyed girl to cum, the multicolored girl happily did her best to do so, even if it meant getting a slight bit uncomfortable with how much she had to open her mouth to press the cock against her cheeks. But hearing the crimsonette moan over and over and over again to just how well she was sucking her cock was music to Neo’s ears, making her want to skip going to Merc’s apartment and stay with Ruby for the day.   
  
Unfortunately, both of them new this first round was coming to and end rather quickly as they both felt the crimsonette’s cock throb and twitch against the multicolored girl’s tongue and mouth. “Hmm… Maybe you are worth keeping around for more than blowjobs…” Ruby smirked and brought a hand back to the top of Neo’s head, slowly pulling her along her shaft once again and pushing herself that much closer to the edge of her orgasm. Only another moment passed before a loud moan left the silver-eyed girl’s lips, warning her partner of her impending orgasm.   
  
Neo happily took the first few ropes of cum into her mouth before pulling back and gasping quietly as more splashed against her face, painting her pale skin white and even some landing on her lips as she smiled. Silently, the older woman didn’t hesitate to grab Ruby’s scroll and adjust herself so the crimsonette’s cock was resting on her shoulder and her mouth was open to show off the amount of cum that she had taken, taking a picture on the device and sending it out to those she knew lived in the apartment complex around her, not caring for permission. A soft and silent chuckle left her as she swallowed down what cum was in her mouth, handing the device back to the silver-eyed girl and waiting for the first few responses. Of course, the first one was from Mercury, furious that Neo had gone to see her but she didn’t get invited to have a bit of fun with them.   
  
All Ruby could think to do was sigh and toss the device to the side, ignoring any incoming texts before looking back to the multicolored girl and seeing that she was starting to get undressed already. “Already, Neo? Damn... You must really want me to fuck you, huh?” A silent moment went between them as they both realized Neo didn’t have a device to type out her answer on, a quiet laugh leaving the crimsonette now. “Just nod yes or no.” She was happy to see her partner nod yes, but incredibly disappointed when there was a pounding at her doorway, interrupting the moment between the two.   
  
Neo smirked and held a finger up to Ruby’s lips, keeping her quiet before shattering into glass and vanishing from sight. After a moment, there was a loud scream outside and the sound of footsteps running away before another small knock was at the front door. Of course, the multicolored girl was standing there with a wallet and scroll in hand when she watched the door open in front of her. She happily typed on this new device with a bright smile. “No more interruptions, right?”   
  
“Right.~”


	9. Auntie Raven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven comes to visit Ruby just to check on the girl.

Ruby couldn’t help but smile as she looked through the peephole in her front door and saw her Aunt Raven standing on the other side of it, knowing that the older woman had promised to visit after what happened with Yang. The young girl had no idea what it was that made her crave the black-haired woman’s attention most of the time when she saw her, but something about that body and the way she paid attention to her made her incredibly happy inside. “Auntie Raven!~” The crimsonette threw the front door open and smiled as she immediately got hugged by the older woman, gasping quietly from the sudden intensity, but enjoying it nonetheless from the woman that helped raise her. “I know you said you’d visit, but I didn’t expect it so soon!”   
  
“Well, Yang gave me a call and said that you’re getting a lot of visitors lately. I figured I’d stop by and make myself know just in case someone had a problem with you.” The red-eyed woman closed the door behind her and walked into the young girl’s living room, sitting on the couch and letting out a soft sigh. “Not a bad place you got here, Ruby. I’m surprised you can afford somewhere like this on your pay. I mean, you still work at the grocery store, right?” Raven smirked as she unclasped the top, and only, button on her shirt, giving her neck a bit of breathing room, but accidentally letting her breasts now more freely drop against her clothing and strain against it.   
  
“Yeah, but I got promoted to manager shortly before I got this place. That, and I’ve also been hired to do a lot of modifications on weapons since Qrow and Dad taught me as a child. The money’s just been piling up since Mom won’t let me customize mine anymore.” The silver-eyed girl sat beside the older woman and smiled softly, immediately catching the fact that her large breasts were trying to rip her shirt open. “Um… I know the Branwan tribe is a very open tribe, but don’t you have any clothes that don’t try to rip apart from your massive tits?”   
  
“Awe. Is my Little Rose jealous of her Auntie’s tits?!” Raven couldn’t stop herself from laughing at the thought of Ruby wanting, or actually having, breasts as large as hers. Though, that laughing quickly stopped as she was found herself shoved onto her back and her top yanked over her chest right away, a gasp leaving her as she realized that the crimsonette was staring daggers at her. “Ruby?”   
  
“It doesn’t make me jealous, Raven… It turns me on and always has. But, I’m not going to let anything stop me now that you’re here alone with me.” The silver-eyed girl quickly captured the woman’s lips in a heated and passionate kiss, using her hands to squeeze and massage the large mounds that were now exposed to her. After a moment, the young girl pulled away and smiled down at her aunt, still playing with her breasts as her cock started to harden and strain against her underwear. “If you want me to stop, now is the only chance you get to say so.”   
  
Raven thought about things for a moment, turning her head to the side, but shaking it instead. “Fine. You want to take charge? Go for it. I’m sure you’re a better lay than your father ever was.~” The older woman smirked and wrapped her arms around the young girl’s neck, pulling her in for another kiss as, very slowly, her top was pulled over and head and thrown onto the floor behind them, leaving her breasts completely exposed now. “Oh? Only gonna focus on my chest?”   
  
“Of course I am. If you want more than to give me a forced titjob, you’re more than welcome to come back for another visit or just frankly beg for more. I’ve recently been really into hearing people beg.~” Ruby smiled brightly as she sat up and adjusted herself to sit on the red-eyed woman’s stomach, happily pulling her panties to the side and letting her impressive cock out, only to giggle as it thwapped down against the woman’s stomach hard enough to leave a quick mark. “I wonder if your tits will engulf my cock, or if I’ll be able to push out of the top of them.” A blissful sigh left the crimsonette’s lip as she pushed forward and forced the first few inches of her member into Raven’s mouth, slowly starting to move back and forth, deeper and deeper, into the red-eyed woman’s throat to make sure every inch was coated in her saliva.   
  
Not that Raven minded any, happily sucking on the young girl’s cock and deepthroating rather quickly, actually impressed at her big she felt inside her mouth. However, when the crimsonette pulled out of her mouth, the red-eyed woman couldn’t fight off her instinct to spit on the cock and give the tip a quick kiss before it pulled away from her mouth. “You’re certainly bigger than your father, so there’s that. I’m sure you’ll do just fine between my tits, Ruby.~” The older woman grabbed hold of her soft mounds, one in each hand, squeezing them just like Ruby did, before pushing them together. Of course, a soft and pleasurable gasp left her as the girl’s cockhead pushed against her skin and in between her massive chest.   
  
However, the younger of the two only smiled as she continued to push her hips forward and adjust herself, a soft moan immediately leaving her as the pleasure was instantaneous. That didn’t stop her from grabbing the top of Raven’s head and pulling it down, forcing those soft lips around her cock once again when the tip of the crimsonette’s cock poked through her cleavage. “I wonder… Would your pussy be tighter than Yang’s? Or have you gone around and taken a few cocks after you broke up with Dad?~” The silver-eyed girl smirked as she started to aggressively move her hips back and forth, basically fucking her Aunt's cleavage like she was hammering away at her pussy. “Maybe I’ll just have to find out for myself when I’m done painting your face!”

 

Raven’s eyes went wide at the comment, not expecting the young girl that she had raised and adored since Summer gave birth to her to have such a perverse and dominate side to her, especially when she realized that the crimsonette just admitted to wanting to give her a facial. Though, the red-eyed woman didn’t say anything in retaliation to the comment, because, deep down, she knew that she wanted just that. For years now, the woman had been delving into something that she knew was taboo and just plain wrong in the minds of most people, but here she was, an impressively sizable cock pounding against the breasts she was holding it place while she sucked on the tip and the few inches that plunged into her mouth with each thrust. And she was loving each and every moment of it, craving more and more as time ticked away from them.   
  
Of course, Ruby wasn’t exactly concerned with how Raven felt about this, knowing that she was into some odd things after what happened with Glynda on her first day here, let along Yang and Summer. Luckily, everything that had happened since she moved in finally pushed her to have the confidence and enjoyment to do something like this without remorse or sympathy for how the other person must feel. Though, in this case, knowing how her aunt felt would more than likely only push her to keep going and get rougher as she went along. “You know what? Let’s change things up a little.~” The crimsonette smiled and pulled out from between those massive breasts, grabbing onto the black-haired woman’s shoulders and yanking her down the couch, forcing her to be in a position to give Ruby a blowjob. “Worship it.”   
  
Something about the dominant and demanding tone of Ruby’s voice caused the older woman to instinctively do as she was told, placing kiss after kiss after kiss along the length of the hard member before wrapping her lips around it. There was nothing stopping her as she pressed forward and dragged her tongue along the underside of the crimsonette’s cock, earning a loud and proud moan for her work and encouraging her to push just a little more until she reached the silver-eyed girl’s base. Raven smiled happily when her lips met the young girl’s pelvis and she was able to feel each and every inch throb against the linings of her throat, her eyes closing as she stayed there for a moment and let it rest in her throat.   
  
It was only the start, but it felt utterly perfect to the young girl, causing her to throw her head back in pleasure and grab the back of Raven’s out of sheer instinct at this point. The way her tongue coiled and seemed to reach farther than anyone else’s while her throat was almost as tight as a virgin’s, added with the fact that this was someone she had lusted after since hitting puberty and realizing just what lust was, was more than enough to give Ruby the perfect that she wanted. “Oh, gods… Your throat feels fucking amazing, Auntie Raven.~” The crimsonette started to draw her hips back, only to push them forward once again and fill the woman’s mouth. Of course, this happened again and again, over and over, and slowly going from small pumps back and forth to full on thrusts.   
  
Just like before, Raven was loving each and every minute of this. Not enough to actually get off from it, but more than enough to be aroused and want more of this girl’s cock in one of her holes. It didn’t help that Ruby’s cock was actually bigger than Taiyang’s in every way possible, even down to the pulsing against her tongue that she could feel. Opening her red eyes, the older woman looked into her niece's eyes and savored the look of pleasure that she could see riddling the crimsonette’s face. She wanted to pull back and tease the girl, but with the hands on the back of her head as well as the cock constantly pounding into her mouth, there was no way for her to do so, not that she’d complain at all.   
  
Without any warning or care in the world, the crimsonette pulled out of the red-eyed woman’s mouth and grabbed the base of her cock, stroking herself to completion. She groaned loudly as her body spasmed just a bit when her orgasm crashed through her, everything peaking and causing her to let out a loud moan as the first rope of cum left her shaft and started to pain the woman’s face. Rope after thick rope of cum splattered along Raven’s features, giving her skin an extra pearly white glow to it as Ruby stayed still on her stomach. “Well, Auntie Raven… There’s something I want to do next. And you’re going to help me do it. Give me your scroll.”   
  
Of course, happily panting and taking in the strong scent of cum that now lingered on her face, Raven handed the young girl her scroll and smiled. “What for, Ruby? Are you going to take-” A soft gasp left her lips as a flash from her device suddenly cut her quiet and answered her question at the same time.   
  
The young girl tapped away on the device for a moment after the flash, sending the picture to a few people. “And sent.~” Ruby couldn’t help but smile as she handed the device back to Raven, showing a picture of the crimsonette’s cock in frame with the black-haired woman’s face panted. “Mom and Yang both know. And I sent a copy to my scroll as well, but that’s across the apartment and I’m far from done with you.~”   
  
“Oh? And why is that, Ruby? Do you still have more planned for your dear Aunt?” The older woman smiled and gasped as she was flipped over onto her stomach and dragged across the furniture until her legs were hanging off the side and her rear end pointed towards the crimsonette. “When the fuck did you get so strong…?” Of course, that wasn’t the only thing on her mind as the friction from the movement on her nipples only excited her even more than before, a lurid moan leaving her lips when she felt the silver-eyed girl’s shaft press against her folds to tease her. “Y-You’re going to fuck me, are you? And just what makes you think that I’ll just let me niece-” The red-eyed woman was immediately cut off by a loud scream of pleasure forcing its way from her throat, each and every inch of the cock she just sucked on forcing itself into her tight and almost unused cunt. “R-Ruby!”   
  
“Quiet down, Auntie Raven… You may make one of my neighbors suspicious to what’s going on.~” The silver-eyed girl leaned forward and wrapped her hand around the older woman’s mouth, covering it and muffling every sound that left her as she began to slowly pump her hips back and forth. “Though, I guess I want to see how well you’ll handle yourself if I’m not trying to keep you quiet.” Ruby dropped her smile and slowed her hips to a stop, keeping herself hilted inside of the black-haired woman’s snatch. “I’ll make you a deal. You stay quiet and I’ll cum inside you. I know you miss it. Every woman misses being creampied after their first time, and I’m sure it’s been a long time since you’ve even taken a cock, let alone let anyone cum inside you.”   
  
“A-And why would you be different than those I didn’t let get what they wanted?” Raven did her best to remain defiant to the young girl’s dominance, loving it but not wanting to just give her everything she wanted without any resistance. “Why would I want you to finish inside me?” The black-haired woman smirked and gripped the sofa, digging her nails into the fabric a small bit. “Or are you just going to force yourself onto your poor, horny, aunt?~”   
  
“Does it really matter? I don’t have to worry about what you want, after all. I can just tell you’re going to love it.” The younger of the two start thrusting once again, happy to hear that there was no delay in the older of them whimpering and struggling to keep herself quiet and unheard. “Good girl. I’ll definitely make sure to give you a good creampie now. You deserve it, after all.~” Ruby’s smile came back as she continued to hear nothing but whimpers and whines leave Raven, her hips moving faster and faster as she fucked one of the women that raised her on the couch that Summer bought for her not too long ago. Of course, she had mentioned being far from done with the woman, so there was bound to be more than just this.   
  
Raven leaned forward and grit her teeth against the furniture now, the feeling of Ruby’s massive cock plunging into her over and over again only feeling better and better the longer it lasted. She had never expected the young, cute, passionate Little Rose she knew be able to become this dominant, overpowering, attractive and addictive person that she currently was. But that didn’t stop the older of the two from letting it drive her wild, her orgasm already starting to build from the pleasure that pulled through her with each and every thrust the crimsonette made. Unfortunately, keeping herself quiet meant that she could tell the young girl to fuck her faster or harder, or to give any hints as to what she might want. Deep down, however, the orgasm that was steadily building unlike she had ever felt before told her that wasn’t going to be a problem for her.   
  
The crimsonette was more than happy to keep bucking her hips into that plump rear end that the older woman was packing, happily pounding every inch of her cock into her cunt and molding it into the perfect cocksleeve if she ever came to visit again. Each and every push was just another that she could tell was making her Aunt Raven more and more horny and needy, something about her rhythm and unexpected nature causing the woman to clench down around her shaft. “Already trying to make me cum and milk my cock dry? Auntie, you’re such a naughty woman. It’s too bad I can’t punish you without Mom or Yang finding out anymore.~” Ruby smirked and began spanking the black-haired woman, adjusting the pace of her thrusts to be able to properly appreciate the perfect jiggle that each impact caused.   
  
Of course, each smack on her plump asscheeks caused the red-eyed woman to let out another muffled sound of appreciation and lust, always having enjoyed the roughness of being spanked until her skin was red with a clear handprint. “Fuck, Ruby! Harder! Spank me harder!~” With the impending orgasm right on top of her, Raven saw no point in keeping quiet any longer, more than happy to let herself be heard as she got that one last smack to her rear end. And that one hard smack was all it took to send her over the edge of her orgasm and make her scream out in absolute delight, her inner walls clamping down like a vice around Ruby’s shaft and causing her thrusts to slow as a result of it. Though the initial orgasm was quick and perfect in her mind, the older woman quickly found herself thrown onto the floor, a heavy breath leaving her when her back collided with the carpet and her shoulders were pinned to the floor. “R-Ruby…?”   
  
The young girl could tell from the look in Raven’s red eyes that the afterglow of her orgasm was still heavily present in her body, making her giggle and capture the woman’s lips in a kiss while hooking her elbows into the woman’s knees and lifting them up. Before the kiss even broke, the crimsonette was more than happy to lean back as far as she could manage in the mating press before slowly pushing her cock into the bust woman’s tight cunt once again. Of course, this time, Ruby was more than ready to adjust her hold on the woman to play with her breasts, happily kissing and biting at her neck as well to leave as many marks as she could possibly make room for. “Well, Raven? I’m sure you know what this position is and just what it means if I cum inside you.~”   
  
The older woman was too lost in her pleasure to properly respond, only a moan leaving her as she closed her eyes and gave into the sheer bliss that was taking over her body. The soft kisses on her neck followed by harsh biting, the feeling of those soft hands playing with and kneading her breasts, and the obvious and overbearing feeling of the young girl’s cock slowly pumping back and forth into her was getting to be too much for Raven, making her body already crave and start building to another orgasm. Even with her eyes closed and her mind lost, the black-haired woman could tell exactly what was going on with her body the longer this lasted, more than happily accepting it like it was any other lover she had permitted to get this far with her.   
  
On the other hand, Ruby was having the time of her life dominating the older woman, starting to pick up the pace of her thrusts and causing a loud moan to leave Raven as a result. “And you’re back to being loud… Well, so much for that. But I’ll still cum inside you.” The young girl couldn’t contain the chuckle that was left her when the black-haired woman’s legs starting shaking as a result from the pleasure and bliss becoming too intense for her to handle properly, loving the fact that she as able to have such an effect on her aunt of all people. “You like the sound of that, don’t you? The thought of each and every drop of my cum flooding into your womb and knocking you up while I just send you back home.” Once she was answered by a lovely and sweet sounding more, the crimsonette only chuckled and wrapped a hand around the red-eyed woman’s throat. “You’re such a slut, Auntie.~”   
  
The black-haired woman couldn’t deny it anymore, loving the intense pleasure that was coursing through her and wanting to never end, despite knowing that it was a girl she helped raise that was currently fucking her. Even the thought of getting knocked up was something that pushed Raven into new heights of pleasure that she had never felt before, Ruby continuing to fuck her and absolutely pound her into the floor with each thrust. “P-Please… Please cum inside me, Ruby… It feel so good! I-I can’t…”   
  
“You can’t what?” Ruby quickly interrupted, smiling and squeezing tighter on the sides of Raven’s neck, causing the woman to gag quietly and start drooling. “You can’t stop craving my cock? Are you that much of a slut? I bet you’d go home and fuck Yang if she’d let you.~” A soft chuckle left the crimsonette again as she slowed her thrusts and watched the woman’s eyes start to roll into the back of her head, her legs still shaking like they were before. “You want it that badly? Fine. You’ll get just what you asked for.” Letting go of the older woman’s neck, the young girl came without hesitation, pumping rope after thick rope of cum into her aunt’s snatch and filling her womb with every drop of her seed that she could manage to keep inside.   
  
With the sudden rush of air filling her system once again combined with the feeling of a hot and messy creampie filling her, the only noise to leave Raven was a loud moan as she thrashed her head around for a moment, curling her toes in the process as they hung in the air. Another intense orgasm crashed through her and kept her legs shaking the longer Ruby continued to thrust inside of her, the feeling far too pleasurable to not want more of. The woman wasn’t even able to mentally prep the words in her mind to ask for more as the young crimsonette pulled out of her, cum flowing and dripping from her cunt like a small white stream. Once again, instead of words as a response, the only thing the red-eyed woman could do was whimper and whine about it being over.   
  
“You still want more, Raven? Fucking hell, you’re worse than Merc is… Well, you take a moment to yourself and collect what you can of your mind. I’d rather fuck a person that a noisy toy, after all.~” Ruby let her aunt’s legs fall to the floor on either side of her body before leaning over her and capturing her lip in a loving and passionate kiss, getting up and walking into the kitchen as she let Raven lay there on the floor. Even as she started digging through the fridge, the crimsonette could hear the moaning and blubbering whimpers that left the older woman, making her cock throb and twitch in desire for more. “Fine… Maybe just a bit longer. I mean, I haven’t touched that ass of yours, yet.~” With a smile on her face, the silver-eyed girl closed the fridge and made her way back to her aunt, taking another quick picture on her scroll before flipping her onto her back and grinding back and forth between her asscheeks. “You better appreciate this, Raven.”   
  
There was nothing not to appreciate once the warm feeling of Ruby’s cock returned.


	10. Emerald's Unexpected Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby catches Emerald crying outside of her door one day, and does her best to help the girl feel better.

Despite her multitude of visitors it wasn’t uncommon for Ruby to have a day to herself, being able to watch something on TV or just listen to music when she got home from work. What was uncommon, however, was hearing the sound of a girl crying just outside her door, as if someone was leaning against it and crying. At first, the crimsonette just thought she was going insane by thinking that someone was outside of her door without her getting any word about it or any texts from her friends. But, at the noise persisted and carried on, the silver-eyed girl eventually caved and made her way to her door, opening it and seeing a green-haired girl with her hands over her eyes, crying into them. “Um… You’re clearly not okay, just due to the crying, but would you like to come inside instead of crying out in the open?”   
  
The green-haired girl lifted her head until she saw the crimsonette standing before her in just a pair of baggy pajama pants and a loose top, a soft and welcoming smile on her face as well. “S-Sure…” The red-eyed girl didn’t know what to say or do at this point, willing to accept the help of a stranger if it meant getting away from the pain that she was currently facing. “I-I’m sorry for crying at your door… I just needed to get away from her…”   
  
“From who? Did someone hit you?” Ruby’s voice suddenly got defensive and protective as she brought the mocha-skinned girl into her home, happy to have her inside and the noises stopped. “Do I need to find someone and kick their ass for you, …” The silver-eyed girl paused as she realized that she didn’t know the girl’s name yet, clearing her throat and helping the girl to her couch. “Um… What’s your na-”   
  
“Emerald. Emerald Sustrai, and… No, no one hit me. My girlfriend broke up with me today.” Emerald looked down at the floor and covered her eyes once again, ready to hear some sort of rant about how there were plenty of fish in the sea or that being single just meant she can find someone better. Instead, a soft gasp left her lips as she felt the other girl’s arms snake around her head and pull her in for a soft and gentle hug, almost overwhelming the thief’s emotions right then and there. The red-eyed girl opened her mouth to speak, only letting out a soft and incoherent noise instead, grabbing onto Ruby and balling into her shoulder. “She said I wasn’t good enough anymore! That she could easily find someone with a better body than me! Cinder even said that she only found me good for sex lately!” The mocha-skinned girl cried and screamed into her new friend’s shoulder, holding her tightly and gripping her shirt for dear life.   
  
Though, Cinder was now a name that Ruby would never forget as she held Emerald tighter in turn, a smile on her face as she let the girl continue to cry into her. “It’s okay, Emerald. Let it out… I’m right here and I’m not going anywhere until you feel better. And then you’re going to come with me.”   
  
************************************************************************************************************   
  
“...Yeah, thanks, Glynda. I promise to repay you for this when I can. Though, please don’t hike up my rent because of it. I doubt this will be a permanent thing, after all.” Ruby held her scroll close to her ear and smiled and nodded a few times in silence. “Three hours, then? Thanks! I already have a guest room set up, I just don’t want her going around with no place to come back to for awhile. So, thank you for bringing a key on your day off.” The crimsonette nodded and hung up, tossing the device onto her couch and plopping herself beside Emerald, who was now sipping on a cup of hot chocolate that the hostess made herself. “You feeling any better now, Emerald? I’ve got Glynda getting you a spare key to get back to my place for a little while. Just in case you need somewhere to go for awhile.”   
  
The green-haired girl nodded in silence, a soft smile on her face as she took another sip of the still steaming drink. “Thank you, Ruby. And… I’m sorry about what I said earlier… I didn’t mean to tell you all of that. It just sorta slipped out.” A soft blush came to the girl’s cheeks as she looked into her cup, feeling a soft hand come to her shoulder. “I mean, it’s all true, but I just… That’s not something I shoulda told a stranger as I was crying.”   
  
“Well… If it makes you feel better, we’re not strangers anymore. I mean, you’ve absolutely soaked my shirt in your tears and we basically cuddled on the couch for a good hour before I called Glynda. And on top of that, you’re very warm and cute and I’m sure you have a wonderful body as well. I mean, at last, I think you do. I haven’t seen you naked, so I can’t say for sure, but you definitely have a body that I can love.” Ruby brought a hand to the back of her head, scratching it lightly and letting out a nervous chuckle as she finally stopped herself from talking faster than her brain could process and filter. “S-Sorry… Sometimes I talk faster than I can stop myself and things just slip out.”   
  
Emerald let out a cute and quiet giggle as she watched Ruby blush just as much as she was. “Well, what Cinder didn’t like about my body was the scars. None of them are obvious unless you’re told about them, but they are all from my days as a thief for hire. She doesn’t like the fact that she remembers those days every time we have sex.” Before she could stop herself, the green-haired girl stood up and pulled her shorts down just enough to show a large claw-shaped scar on her right hip, right above her thigh and only inches away from her green underwear. “Like this one… I got when I snatched something from a junkyard that my client hired me to retrieve. The guard dog caught me as I was climbing the fence to get out.”   
  
Ruby watched as Emerald turned around and lifted her shirt up to her shoulder, exposing her back to the few scars that clashed with her skin tone and the others that seemed to almost be fully faded away. “Emerald, I…” The young girl didn’t know what to say, choosing to only follow her instincts and lean forward, placing a kiss on the first scar she saw: a burn mark that appeared to be in the shape of a hand. The crimsonette didn’t have any clue what to do or say as she kissed another scar, and then another, and just started to generally kiss the green-haired girl’s back entirely.

 

Those soft kisses were enough to make the red-eyed girl jump and almost scream, only stopping herself as she felt the multitude of them keep growing and the feeling of Ruby’s hand lightly wrapping around her hip and touching the claw-shaped scar. “R-Ruby, what are you-” Unfortunately, those few words were all it took to snap the other girl out of her daze and back into the real world, the two now stepping away from each other and blushing madly together. “I-It’s okay… I just… Didn’t expect it.” Emerald took a deep breath, holding it for a moment as she closed her eyes and lifted her top over her breasts, letting it out and dropping her top onto the floor as she exposed her upper half to the crimsonette. “You don’t have to stop… Hell, you’ve shown me more love in those few kisses than my own girlfrien- … ex-girlfriend has in months…”   
  
Ruby nodded and smiled, holding out her hands and gently grabbing onto Emerald’s hips before pulling her on top of her so Emerald was straddling her lap. Gently gliding one of her hands up from the red-eyed girl’s thighs to her breasts, the crimsonette smiled and gently cupped one of those perky mounds in her hand. “So soft and perky…” Silence fell over the two for a moment as the silver-eyed girl fiddled with the hem of the mocha-skinned girl’s shorts, neither of them knowing just what to say to the other until that moment ended. “Hey… Come here.” Ruby brought the hand that was playing with her new friend’s breasts close to her own face, gesturing for the girl to lean in closer.   
  
Emerald did as told, not sure where this was going, but happily gasped as her lips were suddenly captured in a loving and passionate kiss, her eyes immediately closing as she returned the affection. There was no hesitation in her movements as her heart skipped a beat and she started working on getting her shorts off, happily lifting her hips up and pulling them down until both her shorts and her underwear were wrapped around only one of her ankles. When the kiss broke a moment later, the two once again fell silent as they gazed into the other’s eyes. “R-Ruby, I… I don’t want you to think that I’m-” The green-haired girl fell silent as the crimsonette’s finger pressed against her lips.   
  
“Quite, Emerald. I want to show you that a body like yours can be loved and is definitely loved. Whether this be a one time thing or it happens over and over again. You deserve to be loved and I’m going to show you what it’s like, even if only for a day.” The silver-eyed girl smiled and pressed a kiss against the other girl’s cheek, smiling and bringing both of her hands down to her pajama pants, pulling them down to her knees and sitting up at the same time. Of course, while she was sitting up, letting her hard cock spring free and gently slap against Emerald’s folds, Ruby wrapped her lips around the mocha-skinned girl’s soft breasts, using her tongue to play with her hardened nipples.   
  
Of course, all Emerald could do was throw her head back as the gentle pleasure and loving touch that she felt from the crimsonette’s hands and mouth were immediate and overwhelming compared to the pain and hardship she had been through lately. The green-haired girl bit her lower lip and accepted the pleasure as she felt Ruby’s hands travel along her back, playing with her body and finding the perfect spots to hold for what was coming up. A soft and blissful sigh left the red-eyed girl’s lips as she felt one of those hands fall on her ass, gently cupping and squeezing it while the other stayed along her upper back. “Ruby.~” At this point, it didn’t matter to the thief that she had gotten her heart broken just earlier this morning, already feeling the love and lust of another taking over her mind and clouding out the pain she had felt. It made her happy to know that the silver-eyed girl was more than willing to do something like this for her, especially as she was lowered onto said girl’s massive cock.   
  
A soft groan left them both as the crimsonette squeezed harder on her lover’s asscheek, her thick shaft piercing the mocha-skinned girl’s cunt. Of course, the two were slow and precise in their movements, making sure that the other didn’t get hurt in some way. Both of them gazed into the other’s eyes a mix of soft and heavy breaths left them, neither of them wanting to stop their special moment or take a chance at ruining it. However, Emerald was the first to start moving once she reached the base of the silver-eyed girl’s shaft, happily rocking her hips back and forth as she placed a hand on Ruby’s chest.   
  
“It’s okay, Emerald. Do what you want to do.” Ruby’s voice was soft, caring, and almost completely entrancing as she spoke to the thief that was riding her cock. Though, she hadn’t expected that simple sentence to cause the other girl to start moving even faster, a soft moan leaving the crimsonette as two hands fell to her breasts, both of them being squeezed and played with just like she had done to so many others that had come to see her. It was definitely a special twist on the norm, but she loved every second of it as Emerald’s tight cunt only got tighter and seemed to mold to the shape of her cock rather quickly. Still holding onto her asscheeks, the silver-eyed girl smiled brightly and moved one of those hands to her lips, placing soft and adoring kisses on it, her eyes still locked with the other’s red eyes. “Don’t stop, Emerald. Don’t stop until you’ve gotten everything you want.”   
  
The green-haired girl nodded and started bouncing her hips along with her shifting back and forth, impaling herself on this magnificent cock over and over again as soft and ecstatic breaths left her. However, those breaths quickly turned to quiet moans and even became loud and genuine moans even faster. The feeling of her wet cunt being speared over and over by Ruby’s cock was something that Emerald was sure felt like a fantasy, but it was easy to tell just how real it was. Compared to Cinder fingering her, this pleasure was something she never would’ve thought she was capable of feeling until she met the other girl. Closing her eyes and leaning her head back, the green-haired girl started moving faster and rougher than a moment ago, following what her body was demanding. To get every ounce of pleasure that she could from this to show her new friend her thanks for today.   
  
Moving her hand from the mocha-skinned skinned girl’s supple ass, the crimsonette quickly moved both of her hands to the girl’s breasts, making sure to race each scar she passed along the way with a gentle and adoring touch. “Such a beautiful body would never deserve to be ignored and hated…” The words seemed to leave her lips before she even realized she was wanting to talk, a soft smile coming to her lips in the process as she leaned back and simply watched Emerald ride her cock. Every bounce, every shift, every grope of her breasts, all of it was thanks to just letting a girl cry into her shoulder for a few hours and being kind to her. The thought alone elicited a soft chuckle from the silver-eyed girl as the pleasure started to bubble up inside her, making her realize just how close she was getting to cumming. “Do you want me to cum inside you, Emerald?”

 

The young thief stopped dead in her tracks at the question, having to process a question she thought she’d never hear in her life. However, she shook her head no and started bouncing again. “S-Sorry, Ruby… I don’t think I’m ready for something like- ah!~” Before she was able to finish her sentence, Emerald felt both a smack to her supple ass and a twist of her hard nipple at the same time, causing her pleasure and ecstasy to spike for a moment. She quickly looked down at the giggling girl that was under her, a smile coming to her lips as she realized it was all to make her not apologize for how she felt. “You’re more than welcome to cum on me, though.~”   
  
Ruby nodded and gently grabbed onto her new friend’s hips, using her grip to adjust the two of them until Emerald was on her back and underneath her. “I’ll take you up on that offer, then, Emerald.~” The crimsonette quickly captured the green-haired girl’s lips in a heated and passionate kiss as she began pumping her hips back and forth into the girl at incredible speeds, hammering away at her pussy and driving them both to the edge of their orgasms rather quickly. Fortunately, she was able to push the red-eyed girl to orgasm before she pulled out and furiously stroked her cock, moaning as she shot rope after rope of her seed all over the mocha-skinned girl’s stomach, painting spots on her skin a shade of pearly white.   
  
A loud gasp left Emerald as she watched the cum paint her stomach and even reach the underside of her breasts, one strand even getting into her cleavage and almost to her neck as Ruby continued to stroke herself. Never having something like this happen to her before, the green-haired girl didn’t know how to react to the situation, everything almost catching up to her and cause her to mentally panic a bit. At least, that was until she noticed the crimsonette kissing down her body and gathering every drop of cum that she was able to on her tongue in the process. “R-Ruby…? What are you do-” She fell silent as the silver-eyed girl licked her way back up, getting every drop of cum that she had missed before swallowing it down. “Uh… Why did you-”   
  
“I noticed you freaking out, so I thought it’d be best to get it all cleaned up before things got worse.” There was a subtle sort of innocence in Ruby’s words, especially as she started kissing the thief’s body once again, placing a soft kiss on every scar that she could see in their current position. “We still have a lot of time before Glynda gets here, Emerald… What would you like to do now…?”   
  
“Well, I was going to ask you for a taste of it…” Emerald didn’t bother to hide her smile as she used her finger to scrape a little bit of cum from the underside of her breasts.   
  
“Only if you’re fine with going for another round.” Ruby couldn’t help but chuckle as she watched Emerald lick her finger clean of the small amount of cum she gathered.


	11. Velvet Brings Coco Along

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coco and Velvet come to visit Ruby, starting to complain about the noise she makes.

Having a day to yourself usually meant being able to stay at home on your own and not have to worry about anyone else getting in the way or interrupting whatever you planned on doing. However, for Ruby, having a day to yourself meant having a guest randomly pop up at her door and claim that she’s been far too loud with all of her other guests. Today was different for Miss Rose, though, as the guests in question were none other than her old classmates Coco Adel and Velvet Scarlatina. “Um… I had planned to go grocery shopping today, you two. Is there something you need from me, or is it possible this can wait for a little bit?”   
  
“Well, Ruby, I think we have a bit of a problem because of you.” Coco started as she sat down on the girl’s couch, making herself comfortable and at home without concern. “See, because of all your guests and all the fun you’ve been having, Velvet here has been really… Let’s just go with the word touchy.” The fashionista ignored her partner’s quiet whining at the comment, looking over to the crimsonette and pulling her glasses down to look her directly in the eyes. “And because we live in the apartment above yours, I think you’re a bit responsible for all of it.”   
  
“Coco…. I said we didn’t need to bring her into this… God, this is so embarrassing…” Velvet buried her face into her hands as she continued to whine, her nose picking up a very familiar scent in Ruby’s apartment that many had thought faded or was just gone due to the girl’s cleaning. The scent of sex and sweat was still in the air as far as the faunus was concerned, and it drove her mind nuts thinking about just how much fun the crimsonette had in here.   
  
“Well, what do you want me to do about it?” Ruby brought the two a glass of ice water and stayed standing in front of them, not having anywhere else to sit and properly look at them to talk. “I mean, I can take a good guess with how my life has been going since I moved in here, but is that really what you want?”   
  
“Well, it’s not quite what I want, but Velvet won’t shut up about how she wonders what ‘fucking Ruby is like’ whenever you’re going at it with someone.” Coco picked up her water and took a sip of it, sighed afterward and looking at her bunny-eared girlfriend. “So, since you already know what we’re here for, what do you say we just skip to the actual fun and when it’s over, call it quits?”   
  
“I-I’m sorry, Ruby… If I could just find out, I might not be so persistent on asking or thinking about it whenever you have a visitor…” The bunny-eared girl slowly lifted her head from her hands, only to be met with a soft and gentle kiss from the crimsonette that welcomed them into her home. The brunette’s eyes went wide for just a moment before fluttering closed, everything seeming to drift away while those soft lips were connected to her own, leaving her with nothing on her mind other than Coco, the lust that began rising up inside of her, and the feeling of Ruby’s soft lips against her own.   
  
After a moment, the silver-eyed girl pulled away and smiled at her old classmates, grabbing at the hem of the plain shirt she was wearing before pulling it over her head and dropping it to the floor, revealing her decently sized chest. “Well, you wanted to come here for some fun, but you two owe me for this. You’re going grocery shopping with me when we’re done. My modeling agent is supposed to be coming by any day now and I want this place stocked to keep her happy.”   
  
Coco’s eyes went wide as she looked at Ruby, biting her lip to try and calm her excitement as she stared at the girl’s body, completely oblivious to the fact that her faunus girlfriend was already starting to strip as well. Looking to her left, finally, she was able to see Velvet in just her favorite pair of panties, white with dozens of tiny carrots on them. “Never seen you so excited before, Velvet. Guess I better get on with it as well, huh?” Standing up from the couch and making room for the two, the fashionista slowly stripped right along with the others, leaving her fully naked and even taking off her sunglasses.   
  
Ruby smiled and crawled onto the couch as she placed another loving kiss onto Velvet’s lips, putting her left hand on the side of the brunette’s head while using her other to drop her sweatpants and reveal her already hard cock. “So, how would you like it, Velvet? Should Mistress Ruby fuck you like the animal you are, or should your friend just make sweet love to you while your girlfriend joins us?~” A soft chuckle left the crimsonette as she watched a light shade of pink rise to the faunus’s cheeks, clearly hitting a sensitive spot in her question. “Well? What would you-”   
  
“Mistress Ruby, please!!” Velvet closed her eyes and shouted what she wanted at the top of her lungs, the blush on her cheeks only getting deeper and darker in contrast to her fair skin. “P-Please... Just fuck me like you would someone else…” The faunus felt her lower lip to start to quiver when the crimsonette’s hand found its place on her breast, her hard cock pressing against the bunny girl’s stomach as she leaned closer.   
  
“Of course, Velvet.~”   
  
“Damn… I have to admit that I’m impressed.” Coco chuckled to herself as she crossed her arms under her breasts, watching everything unfold before her. One moment, her girlfriend had her eyes shut and a deep blush on her cheeks. But in the next, her neighbor and her lover were passionately making out like they had been together for years. Deep down, there was some sense of jealousy as she watched, having never expected her bunny to be so into something like this. However, that didn’t stop her from approaching the two from behind and gently grabbing at the crimsonette’s hips. “You didn’t mind if I have a little fun back here, do you, Ruby?~”   
  
The silver-eyed girl was so focused on the faunus that she failed to notice the fashionista encroach on her rear end, a sharp gasp leaving her when she felt a tongue prod at her back door. Bucking her hips and pushing forward, the crimsonette sighed as she looked into Velvet’s eyes. “Is she always likes this…?” The two shared a quick laugh together as she finally pulled the faunus’s underwear down to her knees, exposing her tight cunt for only a moment. During that moment, Ruby brought her hand back and grabbed the back of Coco’s head, holding it to make sure that the fashionista stayed close as she moved to fuck the brunette. That moment ended rather quickly as the young Rose pushed forward and plunged the tip of her cock into her friend’s hole.   
  
Velvet quickly covered her mouth and whimpered into it once her womanhood was speared by the massive cock that Ruby was equipped with, knowing that only the tip was inside of her for now, but wanting so much more. Moving one of her hands to Ruby’s shoulders, the brunette shook her head and smiled a bit behind her other hand. “This isn’t going to work…” Instead of giving a reason why, the faunus quickly pulled the crimsonette onto the couch and gently pushed her onto her back. “There…” The girl quickly shot a look at her girlfriend and climbed into the silver-eyed girl’s lap, once again letting the first few inches of the girl’s cock penetrate her.   
  
Coco, on the other hand, instead of trying to pleasure Ruby in this position, chose to do her best to tease her girlfriend while she had fun. Sitting behind the brunette on the couch, the fashionista smiled and gently kissed the faunus’s neck, slowly pushing her down lower and lower onto the cock that was slowly impaling her. “You’ve been wanting this for weeks, Velvet… Just enjoy every moment of it that you can.~” The girl’s voice was sweet and quiet as she whispered into her lover’s ear, wrapping a hand around her body and grabbing hold of her chest. When Velvet finally reached the base, the more dominant of the two smirked and relished in the elated gasp that left her. “See? Now tell me how that feels.~”   
  
Velvet smiled as she brought a hand just above her crotch, biting her lower lip and looking down to see that she had taken each and every inch of Ruby’s cock. “W-Wonderful…. I’m so full, Coco.~”    
  
“Good. Now, why don’t you start bouncing on our hostess’s cock? Show her just how much you’ve been wanting this?~”   
  
The crimsonette smiled as she watched her brunette neighbor do just that, slowly start rocking her hips back and forth before picking them up and dropping them back down. Everything started slow and steady, as if she was trying to make love to the cock instead of just fucking herself on it, something that Ruby found incredibly sweet for a first time together. Though, her smile faded as she looked into Velvet’s eyes and noticed something in the bunny’s look, something that burned deeper inside of her than just curiosity. “Do you want to get bred, Velvet?” The words left her lips before the silver-eyed girl even realized she was thinking them, a soft gasp leaving her as she brought both hands to her lips to try and cover up her mistake instead of getting the other girl here mad at her. However, she was lucky to be answered with the faunus’s hand coming to her budding breast and gently squeezing it, the fashionista looking at them both as if she wanted to know the answer to it as well.   
  
“I’d love that, Ruby, but not by you.” Velvet’s voice was soft and incredibly alluring as she spoke to the young girl, turning her head to look back at Coco, a smile coming to her lips. “The only one I’d ever want to get me pregnant was the one kind enough to let me fuck someone else today.~” The brunette brought her other hand to the back of her lover’s head and pulled her in for a passionate and loving kiss, that quickly turned into two and then three and just simply continued on. Though, the bunny knew it was enough of an answer to get the point across that she did want to be knocked up, that something inside of her was craving a creampie with every drop of cum filling her womb and getting her pregnant, but her love for Coco was deep enough that even though she had the chance, she wouldn’t take it. So, she continued to bounce on Ruby’s cock like her life depended on it, picking up the pace and letting go of the fashionista's head long enough to turn and look back at the crimsonette below her. “Sorry.~”   
  
The fashionista smirked and rested her chin on her lover’s shoulder, using both of her hands now to play with the faunus’s massive chest as she watched the two have sex. “It’s a wonderful feeling having someone love you that much.” Letting out a soft giggle, Coco placed a gentle kiss on Velvet’s neck before leaning down and using her middle finger to toy with the brunette’s clit, more than happy relishing in the moans that seemed to left the bunny like clockwork after that. Though, deep down, she was also starting to get curious how it would be to ride Ruby’s cock, seeing just how much fun that her girlfriend was having with it. “Hey… You think I can have a turn on her cock, girls?”   
  
Ruby’s eyes went wide at the question, unsure of how to exactly answer the question since the two were here to get Velvet off in the first place. However, before she even got the chance to properly address the question, the faunus’s slick pussy clamped down around her shaft, causing her to let out one of the sweetest moans she’d ever hear leave her lips. “I-I guess that’s a yes…” The crimsonette let out a nervous chuckle as she watched the two change places, only to end up being pulled so she was sitting up on her knees while Velvet happily crawled onto Coco’s face. “You know, a little warning would be nice, girls!”   
  
Instead of listening to the complaint that left the young girl’s lips, the faunus planted her sopping pussy directly on her lover’s lips before leaning in and capturing the crimsonette’s in a loving kiss, wrapping her arms around the girl’s neck in the process. “Maybe so, but this is how things can get with us.~” The bunny girl started eagerly rocking her hips back and forth as she felt Coco not hesitate to start eating her out, a smile coming to her lips as a blush came to her cheeks. “See? She’s already gotten started on the fun part.~”   
  
Coco went to say something in retaliation to what her girlfriend had said, only to be met with a hand grabbing the tip of her head and yanking her to be more flush against Velvet’s tight snatch. That, combined with the feeling of Ruby’s cock slowly pushing into her tight cunt, stretching her and not hesitating to start properly fucking her, pushed the fashionista to forget whatever she was going to say and simply enjoy what was happening to her. Keeping her eyes closed, the older girl reached her arms up the brunette’s back and gently brought her nails back down, leaving light red scratch marks along her skin as she started getting fucked.   
  
This was certainly something Ruby was never against, happily thrusting away into a woman she’d more than likely never fuck again. Groaning into the dozens of kisses she was currently sharing with the faunus that was previously on her cock, the crimsonette started to push herself faster and rougher into the fashionista, wanting to prove a point more than anything to the two girls that were with her. Placing a hand on Coco’s hip, the silver-eyed girl brought her other to the back of Velvet’s head, keeping her in place as she shoved her tongue into the other girl’s mouth, playing with the bunny’s in return and assert her dominance over the kiss. Of course, everything started to feel wonderful and even better than with a few of her other guests as she started working herself into an actual rhythm before things changed up on her again. Pulling back from the kiss, the young girl smirked and looked into the brunette’s eyes, winking at her before turning her attention back down to the girl that was on her back.   
  
Giggling as she spun herself around on Coco’s face, Velvet looked down at her lover and winked as she grabbed the top of the girl’s head once again, pulling her tighter against her cunt and moaning as the pleasure hit her like a truck. “You always have such the skilled tongue, Coco. You better let Ruby know if you want to use it on her.~” Being nice and graceful as some switch inside of her seemed to flip, the brunette pulled her lover away from her cunt just enough to let her talk. “Well?”   
  
“Fuck using my tongue on her cock! She can cum inside of me! I’m on the pill, after all…” The fashionista smirked and pushed herself back against her lover’s cunt, happily using her oral skill to quickly push Velvet to the edge of her orgasm, mainly by focusing on her clit and lovingly abusing it. Of course, that didn’t mean that she didn’t want to suck Ruby’s cock when the trio was done with their fun, all three of them already planning to spend the day together, even if it was just to get some groceries.   
  
Unfortunately, that shopping would come far sooner than anyone had thought as Ruby reached her climax and tried to fight through it, not wanting to cum just yet, but loving how tight and slick Coco’s pussy was around her cock with each thrust. “Oh, gods… Girls, I’m gonna cum!~” Throwing her head back, the crimsonette wasted no time in letting loose every drop of cum she had inside of the fashionista’s amazing snatch, painting her inner walls white and filling her womb with every drop of cum that she could manage. “Fuck!~”   
  
Being creampied as thoroughly as she was was more than enough for Coco to get off on, loving the feeling of the hot seed flooding into her cunt and filling her up. Whether fortunately or unfortunately, the pleasure and climax that suddenly tore through her caused the girl to bite down on her lover’s clit a bit harder than she had intended to.   
  
A loud gasp left Velvet’s lips as she threw her head back and soaked in the painful pleasure that coursed through her, her own orgasm far more mild than the other girls’, but still experiencing one as her body shuddered and twisted atop of Coco’s face. Heavy and blissful breaths left her as she turned back and looked toward the crimsonette, only one thing on her mind for now. “You don’t think we’re done before we go shopping, do you…? I’m sure you can get us off much more than this…”   
  
“I can, but unless you want to get fucked at the store, you’re going to have to wait.~” Ruby chuckled for a moment until she felt a pair of hands gently grab her cheeks, causing her to look Velvet in the eyes. “Ummm..”   
  
“Maybe I do. You’ll fuck me right in the open, won’t you, Ruby?~”


	12. Nora and Pyrrha Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nora and Pyrrha visit to celebrate Ruby having her own place.

Nora couldn’t help but smile as she danced around her old classmate’s new home, darting from room to room as she heard her best friend, Pyrrha, preparing to bake a cake for the one year anniversary of when Ruby got her new apartment. “Why did it take you a year to invite us here, Ruby?! This place is great! You even have two guest rooms that both have their own bathroom!!” The ginger’s voice echoed through the apartment as she decided to pop in and out of different rooms, stopping in the half-bath and looking in the mirror above the sink.   
  
“Don’t be rude, Nora. We’ve been traveling with the boys and finally got home after a few months. I’m sure Ruby was just busy, weren’t you?” The emerald-eyed girl turned around in place to see the crimsonette smiling at her, a touch of icing on the corner of her lip as if she was eating the icing more than making it. “Ruby… Were you-”

 

“No!” The younger of the girls quickly interrupted with a smile on her face, turning her head the other way and looking into the living room. “I wasn’t doing anything other than what you told me to.~” The silver-eyed girl did her best to look innocent as she slowly stepped out of the kitchen, only to get stopped and pulled back in by her redheaded friend, a soft whine leaving her as her feet slid across the tile. “Fiiiine… Yes! I ate some of the icing…”   
  
“Oh, I know you did.” Pyrrha said with a cocky smirk, crossing her arms under her chest and looking down at the crimsonette. “I catch Nora doing it all the time. You wanna know how I’ve taught her to stop?”   
  
“Hm?” Ruby looked up at Pyrrha, actually a bit confused about what was going to happen, not used to seeing the usually timid girl have such a confident and appealing look on her face. “What did you do?”   
  
“I taught her that every time she’d steal icing or some ingredients when we were cooking, she’d get spanked and teased right then and there. It’d hold up the actual cooking and make her have to wait longer to eat and it’d be all her fault.” Pyrrha smiled and grabbed the back of Ruby’s head, yanking her close and licking the icing off the corner of the younger girl’s mouth, smiling and giving her a quick kiss as well. “Turn around, Ruby. It’s time for you to be punished for making us have to wait longer to enjoy our cake.~”   
  
Nora walked in at the perfect time, smiling as she watched the crimsonette whine and do as told, a giggle leaving her as she stepped into the kitchen. “You’re spanking other people now, Pyr? That’s not fair, now is it?~” Without whining or giving complaint, the ginger turned around and pointed her plump rear end toward her best friend, giving her hips a shake to make her booty jiggle as well. “Don’t you think it’s only fair if you spank both of us?”   
  
Ruby looked back and forth between the pair with a slightly confused look, not sure if she was going to be punished or if this was going to turn into an orgy in the kitchen, mentally kicking herself for thinking those were the only two options in this scenario. “B-But you did nothing wrong… Why would she spa- Nora, no!” Before the crimsonette could even properly get the words out of her mouth, the ginger was already picking the cake up off its stand and ready to toss it onto the floor. Fortunately for everyone in the room, instead of falling when the aqua-eyed girl let it go, the stand floated in the air.   
  
Pyrrha sighed as she held her hand out, using her semblance to keep the food she had prepared in the air and off the tile floor. “You know what, Nora…? You’re right. You do deserve to be punished for thinking of doing such a thing.” The redhead pointed her other hand to the floor and looked the ginger in the eyes, using her other hand to put the stand back on the counter. “Start licking the floor.” The emerald-eyed girl’s tone shifted from playful and joyous to serious and genuinely angry. “Now!”   
  
Nora nodded and immediately dropped down to the floor, couching as she felt the redhead’s foot on the back of her head, pushing her face against the tile. “P-Pyrrha…?” Another slightly upset sound left her as the foot only pressed harder against her head.   
  
“Don’t ‘Pyrrha’ me. You were ready to trash Ruby’s kitchen just because you wanted to be spanked! You’re being punished while Ruby get rewarded for being a good and patient hostess.”   
  
Ruby’s eyes went wide as she processed what her friend said, quickly turning to the redhead and blinking. “W-What? I’m being rewarded…? How? I hope it’s not the way you’re punishing Nora.” That’s when the crimsonette noticed her emerald-eyed friend tug and pull at her clothes, adjusting them so her breasts were on full display for her. Audibly gulping at the sight, the silver-eyed girl earned a soft giggle from the redhead. “T-They look incredibly soft, Pyrrha…”   
  
“I lactate, Ruby. You’re free to drink as much as you want. Nora doesn’t get to unless she’s been on her best behavior for long enough, but for you… You’re free to drink it all.” Pyrrha winked at her friend, giggling once again when a blush rose to the crimsonette’s cheeks. Gently cupping her large chest in her hands, the redhead played with them for a moment, lifting them up and dropping them back down until a small amount of milk actually did start to leak out of her teats. “There you go, Ruby. Drink up.”   
  
Nora turned her head to the side to see just what was happening, only able to see Ruby greedily wrapping her lips around one of her best friend’s breasts, whining as she could actually see a thin trail of her breast milk leaking down the other one. “Oh, now that’s just mean…”   
  
“Well, if you wanna complain about it, why don’t you give Ruby a blowjob while she’s enjoying herself? I’ll go a bit easy since we’re at someone else’s home.”   
  
The ginger nodded and didn’t hesitate to get up from her spot on the floor, pulling down the crimsonette’s panties and putting her head under the girl’s skirt. Licking her lips as she eyes the impressive member, Nora gently trailed a finger along its length just to watch it twitch and get a bit harder for her. “Oh, I’m going to have fun with this.~” Chuckling to herself, the young girl wrapped her lips around the head of her hostess’ shaft, swirling her tongue around the tip of it and earning a muffled, but clearly heard, moan from the silver-eyed girl. That was all the queue she needed to start pumping her head back and forth, drooling along the entire length as she bobbed her head. Of course, she didn’t forget to drag her tongue along the underside of the shaft, more than happy with how it tasted against her tongue.   
  
Ruby didn’t know how to handle what was happening to her in the least, pleasure suddenly coursing through her system as breast milk flooded her mouth the harder she suckled on her friend’s breast. But that didn’t stop her from accepting all of it that she could, bringing one hand to each of Pyrrha’s breasts and using it to squeeze the milk from the girl’s chest. Swallowing what was in her mouth, the crimsonette smiled and pulled off of the redhead’s breast, looking her in the eyes and seeing a sense of lust and desire in them. “It tastes incredibly sweet, Pyrrha… Think I can keep you as my personal source of milk?~”   
  
The two let out a soft giggle before Pyrrha pulled Ruby in for another kiss, letting this one linger so she could enjoy the taste of her own milk against her lips. “If you think you’d want to keep me around, I’d be happy to stay for another day or so.~” With that, the redhead gently pushed her smaller friend back to her breasts, gasping and moaning quietly the more the crimsonette sucked on her breasts, drinking her milk. She had never had a problem finding pleasure in someone drinking her breast milk from the source, but something about having a new mouth wrapped around her chest while she knew her friend was sitting between their legs and giving a blowjob was something that lit the emerald-eyed girl up inside. Bringing a hand down between her legs, she quickly started teasing her own clit, a soft and blissful breath leaving her as she tilted her head back.

 

On the other hand, Nora was having the time of her life bobbing her head along her hostess’ cock, groaning and moaning as it reached places in her throat that she had never thought could be reached. Soft gags left the ginger as she pushed herself forward and reached the base of the crimsonette’s shaft, her throat spasming around the member as it prodded the back of her throat and cut off her airflow. Though, that didn’t stop the aqua-eyed girl from coiling her tongue around what she could of the massive member, giggling to herself once she started breathing through her nose to avoid gagging around it.   
  
Closing her eyes and enjoying the steady flow of breast milk into her mouth, coating her tongue in an almost overly sweet and delicious sensation, the crimsonette groaned as the pleasure from the blowjob began to grow, pushing her closer and closer to an orgasm that she, surprisingly, didn’t expect to have today while these two were here. Of course, Ruby was still more than willing to gently bite down on the redhead’s nipple, earning a loud and elated sound from the girl that made her smile. “Does it feel good when I do that, Pyrrha? Do you like being bitten?~”   
  
The emerald-eyed girl looked down at her friend and caught her lower lip between her teeth, happily nodded in response, expecting another bite to follow. And that it did, on her breast itself and not her nipple, causing the moan that left her this time to be a bit pained but still full of pleasure that made her slit even wetter through her clothes and against her fingers. “Oh, gods, Ruby… That feels incredible. Do it ag-AIN!~” Pyrrha let out another ecstatic moan as her other breast was bitten this time, clear marks in the shape of teeth forming on her skin. “Again!~” Grabbing the back of the crimsonette’s head, the redhead was having the time of her life when, bite after bite, pleasure sparked and grew more intense in her body, despite her already practically abusing her clit with her nails through her clothing. However, that moment was when milk began flowing from her breasts once again, flooding the other girl’s mouth.   
  
Nora peaked up at the duo above her, taking in the sight of Ruby going back and forth from breast to breast. Soft sounds of jealousy left the girl as she pushed forward and felt her hostess’ cock throb against her tongue, eyes still locked on the redheaded pair that were traded flirty and lustful looks. The ginger became determined to gain her place on her best friend’s other breast as soon as she was possibly able to, now doing her best to make the crimsonette cum in her mouth. Luckily, it was only a matter of time before that delicious cock gave her what she wanted, the first rope of cum splashing against her tongue and making her gasp in excitement. The energetic girl quickly swallowed it down and pulled back, forgetting that Ruby had far more cum built up from the weight of her balls. “I h-” Was all the girl was able to get out of her mouth before a loud moan filled the room and rope after rope after rope of cum splattered along Nora’s face, painting it an extra pearly shade of white as one strand covered her left eye, keeping it shut closed while another rope went into her hair, leaving a streak of white in the fiery orange.   
  
Pyrrha looked down as she heard the noise, not sure what was going on at that moment from being too lost in her own ecstasy. When she saw Nora with cum in her hair and on her face, while Ruby was panting and breathing heavily, she immediately knew what happened, a smile coming to her lips. She quickly took a step back and leaned against the counter, spreading her fingers against her clothing and revealing the wet spot that had formed in her clothing from her arousal. “Well, it seems Nora did her job, Ruby. Would you like to keep sucking on my breasts, or would you prefer to have a bit more fun with me instead?” Of course, it didn’t matter which answer the redhead heard, more than happy with either option. However, what she didn’t expect was to not even get an answer as he best friend was far too eager to get a taste of her breast milk, a sharp gasp leaving her lips when the ginger wrapped hers around the redhead’s nipple. “N-Nora!”   
  
“Leave her be, Pyrrha.~” Without saying a word to anyone, or even making a sound, Ruby was already down below her redheaded guest’s legs, pressing her tongue against that wet spot that was clearly visible. Making sure to use enough pressure that it would clearly and easily be felt through Pyrrha’s clothing, the crimsonette smirked and did her best to get a good taste of her guest, finding the flavor to be just as sweet and wonderful as her breast milk. Wrapping her arms around the redhead’s thighs, the silver-eyed girl pulled herself tighter and more flush with the emerald-eyed girl’s cunt, happily lapping up what she could.   
  
Of course, that only added to the pleasure that was mainly coming from having Nora suckle on her breasts, the energetic girl being very aggressive and protective over the redhead’s chest. Grabbing one breast with each hand, the ginger happily bit down on her friend’s nipple, earning a loud moan and a sudden jerk from her hips as well. “Mmm. Seems you really do want Ruby to eat you out, Pyrrha, huh? Either that, or having me bite you is just that much better.~” Swapping from one breast to the other, the aqua-eyed girl bit down yet another time, this time taking a moment to tug on her nipple with her teeth, eliciting quite the loud and unhinged scream of pure bliss from her best friend. Closing her eyes and doing it again seemed to be the final straw, though as Pyrrha’s body shuddered and shook from a pleasure overload.   
  
Throwing her head back and opening her mouth to scream at the top of her lungs, only to not make a sound, Pyrrha’s orgasm tore through her stronger and more intense than she thought she’d ever feel from just having two mouths on her body despite having a hard cock nearby. That wet spot on her clothing only grew as her juices freely flowed from her cunt, everything feeling perfect and wonderful as she was pushed even further against the counter, almost to the point of sitting on it. When she finally brought her head back down, shuddering and loving the blissful afterglow of her orgasm, she was quickly met with a cum-covered kiss from Nora, happy shoving her tongue into the ginger’s mouth and dominating the kiss even in her blissful state. “So, I take it you think you’re off the hook for almost throwing the cake on the floor, don’t you?~”   
  
Ruby giggled as she took a step away and kissed Nora’s cheek, grabbing onto the back of her head and slowly pulling her away from the counter. “Alright, you two. Fun time’s over. We have a cake to finish. Though, now I wish I would’ve known about you lactating back in school.” The crimsonette smiled and pointed toward the hallway. “Nora, you’ll sleep in the first door on the left. Pyrrha will sleep in my bed with me. I always like some milk before bed, after all.~” The silver-eyed girl only smirked and let go of the ginger as she helped the redhead off the counter, stealing a quick kiss from her lips and turning to grab the cake. “And one of you get out of the kitchen. It’s not big enough for three people to all be moving around in it.”   
  
Nora sighed and nodded, wanting to whine and argue but knowing she’d be punished if she did so. Kissing both of the other girl’s cheeks, she headed out of the kitchen and into the living room, jumping onto the couch and getting comfortable there. “I get Pyrrha before you go to bed, though, Ruby! She is my best friend and roommate, after all!”   
  
Pyrrha rolled her eyes and went back to helping with the prepping, reaching for the icing and seeing the crimsonette with the container in her hand. “Really, Ruby? Again?~” The redhead sighed with a smile and brought her pinky to the silver-eyed girl’s lips, getting the icing off of them before diving in for another kiss, pulling away just long enough to drag her pinkie covered in frosting along her tongue. “Do it again and I’ll be sleeping in Nora’s bed with her.”   
  
Ruby smirked and slapped the redhead’s ass as she actually started putting frosting on the cake. “Just having a bit of fun, Pyrrha.~ At least I’m not trying to make a mess all over the floor.”   
  
“True, but you made a mess all over Nora’s face.~” The duo let out another laugh as they went back to cooking, leaving Nora and her face full of cum out of it.


	13. Cinder Comes For Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cinder finds Ruby, wanting to fight for Emerald. Only, things don’t go in her favor.

Ruby couldn’t help but smile as she sat naked and listened to her new lover’s sweet moans, enjoying the feeling of the mocha-skinned girl in her lap with her perfect breasts in her hands. It brought a smile to the crimsonette’s face to see her girlfriend’s face be riddled with pleasure just form her adoring her gorgeous body, a soft giggle leaving her as she spun Emerald around and had her facing away from her. “You love this, don’t you, Emerald? You love the feeling of my hands all over your perfect breasts, don’t you?~”

 

Being naked with Ruby always gave the green-haired girl a reason to smile and be happy while being able to feel her touch gave her heart plenty of reason to race, but hearing her lover use the word ‘perfect’ over and over made her heart absolutely melt. Smiling and squirming from her girlfriend’s touch, Emerald nodded and bit her lower lip, trying to keep her moans as quiet as she possibly could while still making a sound. Turning her head, the red-eyed girl showed off her loving smile and gasped as her lips were captured in a heated kiss. One that she immediately reciprocated, slowly getting used to the sheer amount of love and adoration that the silver-eyed girl was capable of giving her.   
  
Slowly pulling away from the kiss, the crimsonette pinched her lover’s nipple, very slowly and trailing her left hand down the girl’s stomach. Feeling her stomach convulse and shift made her giggle, a smile coming back to her lips as she looked into Emerald’s eyes. “I love you, Emerald.” Before waiting to get a response from the dark-skinned girl, Ruby slipped her hand between the other girl’s legs, tracing her finger over the squirming girl’s clit and making her gasp in sweet agony. “It feels good, doesn’t it, babe?~”   
  
Before Emerald could get a proper word out, there was a knock on the door, easily dwarfed by the sounds of her moans filling the living room. A sharp gasp left the green-haired girl’s lips as she felt her lover’s slender middle finger push into her tight cunt, clearly just there to tease her as the hand on her breast did most of the work and brought her the most pleasure. “R-Ruby…. You’re… You’re such a-” Once again, another knock filled this ears, this time seeming louder and more forceful. As if someone was actually trying to get their attention and not just leaving a package. “Someone’s at the door?”   
  
The crimsonette groaned and kissed her lover a few times before shifting the girl out of her lap. “Alright. You cover up, I’ll check it who it is.~” With a smile on her face, she watched her red-eyed girlfriend throw a blanket over herself before making her way to the door. Ruby quickly opened it and saw a woman with golden eyes, a furious expression, and long black hair standing in her doorway. “And who might you be that you see it worth trying to bang my door down?”   
  
“Is Emerald here? Tell her that her girlfriend wants to ta-” Cinder was immediately silenced by the door slamming in her face, her eyes going wide that someone could be so rude to her of all people. “What the fuck?! Open the door, dammit! I want to talk to my girlfriend and see why she’s been ignoring me since our fight! A few friends have seen her here!”   
  
Ruby sighed from the other side of the door and opened it once again, looking Cinder in the eyes. “Emerald isn’t your girlfriend anymore, Cinder. She’s mine. She is here, and we were having a bit of fun before you rudely interrupted us. I’ll let her know that her ex wants to-” She couldn’t even finish her sentence before the black-haired woman forced her way into the apartment and headed to the living room. “Hey! The fuck is wrong with you?! This is my apartment, not your playground!”   
  
Emerald’s eyes went wide as she spotted her ex-girlfriend, quickly shying away into the corner of the couch to pretend that she hadn’t noticed the woman. At least, that was the case until the older woman sat on the floor in front of her and glared directly into her eyes. “H-Hi, Cinder… Y… You look good…” The red-eyed girl closed her eyes and braced for an expected slap, only to hear a soft sigh come from the yellow-eyed woman. “H-Huh?”   
  
“I haven’t heard your voice be that soft or joyful in a long time…” The woman grit her teeth and looked over at Ruby, who was currently making her way into the living room with both of her hands clenched into fists. “Well, you’ve certainly made her happy again, but I don’t think you deserve to be with her, Miss Rose. You have all kinds of visitors here and Emerald deserves someone who’s going to love her and over her.”   
  
“That’s the excuse you’re going to use!?” Taking a final step in front of Cinder, Ruby threw a punch right at the woman’s face, making contact and knocking her to the floor without a second thought. “The last thing Emerald had ever said about you is that you were using her for sex! That’s not love! I don’t force her to come to my house every day like you did. She’s free to come and go as she pleases. Sure, I have a lot of guests here and all of them are horny as fuck, but I still love and adore Emerald.” The crimsonette sighed and looked toward the floor, noticing that Cinder was getting up out of the corner of her eye. “I can’t say that she’s the only one in my heart… But she definitely has the biggest portion of it. I’m always going to be there for her as long as she wants me to. Can you say that?”   
  
Emerald’s eyes went wide as she listened to Ruby’s argument, knowing that it was all true and enjoying the thought of the silver-eyed girl being there for her each and every day of her life. “G-Girls… Please, you don’t have to fight over me… I know who I want to be with…”   
  
“Quiet, Emerald. I know you don’t want to be with me anymore. It’s pretty obvious since you haven’t answered me, but I still don’t think that she deserves you!” Cinder finally got to her feet and sighed, looking back and forth between the two of them before shaking her head. “Fine… Fine. If you really think you deserve Emerald for yourself, you’re going to have to prove it to me.” The black-haired woman smirked and tapped her foot on the ground. “Especially if you’re planning on fucking her and giving her the kid she wants. You need to be able to please her if you want her.”   
  
Ruby’s jaw dropped at the twisted logic that Cinder presented, dropping her arms and just standing still for a moment as she tried to process what she was just told. “You want me to prove that I can please Emerald to show you that I deserve her? To start, do the multitude of women that have been in her and left satisfied, that you somehow know about, not count? Secondly, I did that the day Emerald and I met. I showed her what true love and adoration is from another person. Third… I don’t even want you to ever see Emerald’s body again if I can help it.” The crimsonette sat next to her dark-skinned girlfriend and kissed her cheek, a smile slowly coming to both of their faces. “What do you say I get revenge for you, Emerald? Show Cinder a rough side of dominance that she should’ve leaned towards instead of just abusing you?”   
  
The green-haired girl nodded and turned to look at Cinder, a smile on her face as she stared her ex down. “I want to see Ruby fuck you. Right here, right now. If she makes you cum, you’re never going to even think about my name again. If she doesn’t, I’ll go back to you and be the slave you want me to be for the rest of my life.” Emerald’s smile only grew as she watched a look of shock and surprise come across the older woman’s face, happy to see that the thought was already having an effect on her. “Well? Does that seem fair?”   
  
“Sure. I didn’t know you’d want to come back to me that badly, but if you insist, I’ll be happy to be fucked by such slut.” Cinder smirked and grabbed the hem of her top, ready to pull it over her head. Of course, she was quickly stopped by a smirking Ruby, both of them narrowing their eyes at each other and saying nothing for only a moment. “What do you want, Rose? You want to undress me and lose that much faster? Well, if you-”   
  
“Shut up.” The crimsonette’s voice was calm and collected as she pushed the older woman onto the ground and kept her smile, dropping down into her lap and grabbing the hem of Cinder’s top. “You don’t get to say a word during this. If you do, you get a throat full of my cock, understand?” Pulling off the black-haired woman’s top, Ruby watched her large and full breasts drop back against her chest. “Understand?” Of course, she didn’t expect the woman who barged into her home to listen to her, meaning she was going to be able to get a free and rough blowjob from her. “And trust me when I say that I’m not going to be gentle with you. After all the pain you’ve put Emerald through, you don’t deserve such a kindness.~”   
  
Cinder watched as the girl on top of her licked her lips, turning her head to look at Emerald. She quickly took a deep breath and let it back out, turning back to look at the crimsonette and her hardening cock. “You like the sight of my tits that much, Miss Rose? I don’t blame you.~” Immediately, the older woman could tell that this was a battle of dominance. If she didn’t show that she was above listening to Ruby, then this was her loss and she would never get Emerald back. “Go ahead, you can fuck them if you wa-” When her mouth opened to say the word ‘want’, it was stuffed with a hard cock, no hesitation in the other girl’s movements as it plunged into her throat.   
  
“I told you what was going to happen. Yet you just kept going….” Grabbing the back of her head, Ruby quickly held the older woman in place and started thrusting into her throat, keeping in mind that Emerald was now going to see a rough side of her that she had never wished to show the dark-skinned girl. “No wonder Emerald feels the need to repeat herself sometimes… You don’t listen and she’d got it programmed that she needs to say things more than once. But, it’s not really a problem for me. I enjoy the sound of her voice, after all.~” Every thrust the crimsonette forced down Cinder’s throat was just another that tried to force a sense of guilt into the older woman’s heart, bringing a smirk to the apartment owner’s face as she watched the yellow-eyed woman shut her eyes. “Oh? Don’t have anything to say to that? Good. Because you shouldn’t have any defence to how you treated my girlfriend.”   
  
All Cinder could do was listen to Ruby’s onslaught of compliments to Emerald and insults to her, everything woven together and sending a twinge of guilt through her heart as her throat was continued to be fucked. Though, the feeling of having a real cock plunge into her throat over and over again instead of a dildo when she masturbated was something that she was quickly coming to enjoy, even under these circumstances. Opening her eyes, all she could see was the crimsonette’s cock sinking past her lips over and over again, as well as a glimpse of Emerald spreading her legs, more than likely to play with herself as she watched. Of course, the sight of the mocha-skinned girl was quickly blocked from her as the silver-eyed girl put a hand over her eyes, that thick cock pulling out of her mouth and making her gasp and cough now that her mouth was free. “You think this is going to break me? You’re in for a sorry time, Rose. I swear, when you’re done trying to play tough, I’ll show-”   
  
Ruby sighed and slapped the older woman, knocking her back onto the ground and grabbing her by the neck, starting to choke her as she took her focus off of her girlfriend. “You love to hear yourself talk, don’t you? That would explain why my girlfriend will sometimes fall silent as she talking to me, thinking I’m going to interrupt her. Too bad for you that she’s slowly breaking out of her shell and not the shy girl you forced and trained into being yours.” The crimsonette smiled and slowly rocked her hips back and forth, grinding her cock against Cinder’s face. “You must feel awful… Losing your ex girlfriend to someone like me.~” A soft chuckle left her lips as she plunged her cock back into the black-haired woman’s mouth, making her choke and gag around her shaft once more. Low groans of pleasure radiated from her as she felt the woman’s throat sputter and clench around her cock, even if it was mostly from her choking Cinder into submission. “You’re not even going to know how to breathe without a cock in you somewhere when I’m done with you!”

 

Cinder wanted to shout and scream around the cock, trying to play tough and not give in to what Ruby was putting her through. Unfortunately, that plan quickly fell short when she felt the girl’s cock start to roughly move back and forth against her tongue, pumping deep down her throat and pulling back out just enough to let her breathe. Gagging around the thick cock only seemed to make things worse on her, the feeling of the crimsonette’s slender fingers clenching down on her neck tighter and tighter each time she made a noise the girl didn’t like. Bringing both of her hands to the silver-eyed girl’s wrists, the black-haired woman did her best to pry her throat free, everything suddenly getting dark around her when the hands only got tighter each time she tried to pull. Knowing that it was either comply and possibly lose herself to the pleasure or fight and pass out and risk losing her opportunity to get Emerald back, the older woman let go of the hands that were latched on to her neck. Luckily, everything left her neck a moment later, letting her breathe properly once again.   
  
The crimsonette watched with a sadistic smile as she watched Cinder bring a hand to her own neck and taking in breath after breath. “Have you started to learn your place, Cinder?” She asked calmly, standing up and walking over the woman’s body until she was able to drop down to her knees between her legs. “It’s beneath me. And definitely beneath Emerald. So, why don’t you do us both a favor and just give in?” Slowly running her fingertips along the black-haired woman's thigh, Ruby was able to see and feel just how wet she was getting from the rough treatment, her smile fading as she watched the yellow-eyed woman suddenly close her legs and hide her wet cunt. “Oh? Getting shy now over a simple touch? And I thought you were better than that, Miss Fall.”   
  
Cinder’s eyes went wide as Ruby used her last name, knowing that trick of putting someone beneath you by not respecting their first name. However, when she opened her mouth to speak and retaliate, everything seemed to stop. She quickly closed her mouth and looked to the side, spreading her legs as the darkness and fear that crept on her while she was being choked flashed through her mind again. If the crimsonette was capable of something like that with a sadistic smile that showed she was willing to do more, the black-haired woman didn’t want to find out what else she was capable of. Though, there was no denying the sensation of being choked and used getting her heart racing and her pussy throbbing in need. “A-Are you going to fuck me n-now?”   
  
Ruby watched the woman quickly cover her mouth, noticing the fearful stutter. She gently held Cinder’s thighs and sighed softly, looking into those yellow eyes that seemed to stare directly into her. “Yes. I am. And to prove just what I’m capable of, I’m going to make sure to cum inside you. A sort of… cherry on top o the pleasure cake… If that makes sense.” The crimsonette sighed and yanked the older woman closer to her, looking back into her eyes and reaching to choke her with one hand this time, using her other to line her cock up with the older woman’s tight cunt. “Tell me, Cinder. Do you like being choked? Are you excited to get fucked by me? Your pussy certainly seems to.~” Biting her lower lip, the silver-eyed girl dragged the head of her cock along the woman’s pussy lips, slowly wrapping her hand around the woman’s neck finger by finger.

 

Cinder only nodded in response, wanting to save all the air she could get as she felt those fingers clench down around her neck. Unfortunately, as she felt the younger girl penetrate her, ramming each and every inch of that thick cock inside of her, that air quickly left her system, leaving her no chance to properly get air again. Almost immediately, the black-haired woman’s eyes rolled into the back of her head. There was no hesitation between penetration and when Ruby started fucking her hard and fast, pounding into her wet pussy and stuffing it fuller than even her toys were able to make her feel. Maybe it was the lack of air due to being choked, but every nerve in her body seemed to switch to pleasure and launch her close to an orgasm that she didn’t exactly want.   
  
However, that didn’t stop the crimsonette in the slightest, a soft smile on her face as quiet groans and moans left her with each pump of her hips. “Well… I can’ definitely say your pussy isn’t the worst I’ve ever had, but you’re nothing compared to Emerald. You’re just a slut that wants to act tough and get fucked rough. Emerald is a sweetheart who craves and deserves the love and passion I giver her.” Pausing her speech to make sure she was able to pick up the pace of her thrusts, forcing louder and louder moans from Cinder, the silver-eyed girl was more than happy to turn her head to the side and see her lover actually masturbating at the sight before her. “I’ve never seen such a gorgeous body on such a wonderful girl until her, and I make sure she knows it every time I see her.~”   
  
The older woman closed her eyes as quickly and tightly as she could, breath scarce and pleasure immense. Everything just felt far too good to her own benefit, prompting her to moan and write to the crimsonette’s touch as she felt a hand come to her breast. Something about the way the young girl squeezed and seemed to pay a perfect amount of attention to her chest while pounding into her sent the older woman once the moon, causing her to groan and open her eyes, seeing the girl smiling at her once more. “D-Does my pussy feel good, Ruby? You said it’s not the worst you’ve had.”   
  
“Doesn’t mean it’s the best, either, Miss Fall.” Ruby let go of the woman’s neck before slamming her onto her back and leaning down enough to wrap her lips around her breasts, sucking on her chest and earning even louder and more genuine moans from her now that her neck was free. Suddenly thrusting hard enough into the older woman to cause her back to arch, the crimsonette quickly slipped her hand under her lower back, using her nails to scratch it with a smile on her face. As she bit down on Cinder’s nipple, tugging it and earning and sheer scream of pure bliss, the silver-eyed girl looked into the woman’s yellow eyes and let her nipple go. “I’m definitely going to cum inside of it, though. You better be ready for it when I do.~”   
  
“P-Please… You’re more than welcome to-” Cinder’s lips were quickly and easily captured in a heated and passionate kiss by the younger girl, her eyes fluttering shut as she embraced the affection, surprisingly enjoying the gentle touch of Ruby’s lips despite the rough nature of the fucking she was going through. The black-haired woman wrapped her legs around the young girl’s waist, pulling her in closer and making sure that she wouldn’t be able to fully pull out of her cunt. After an almost blissful eternity, that really only lasted a moment, the pair of lips parted and the yellow-eyed woman was left panting and whining in place on the floor, the young girl actually having broken her into wanting this. “Ruby.~”   
  
“There it is.~” The crimsonette chuckled and stopped her thrusts, prying herself out of the woman’s legs and flipping her over so Cinder was face down and ass up for her. Grabbing her hips, Ruby quickly plunged herself back into the older woman’s tight pussy, moaning and shuddering in pleasure as she looked over to Emerald and blew a kiss. “Sorry that I have to waste a load that you deserve on a slut like this. I’ll make it up to you once she leaves.~” The silver-eyed girl didn’t hesitate to drag her nails down the black-haired woman’s back, throwing her head back and cumming right then and there.   
  
Cinder screamed in pure ecstasy as she was sent into her own orgasm as rope after rope of cum flooded her pussy and stuffed her womb full of someone’s potent seed. Closing her eyes and bucking her hips against Ruby’s cock, the older woman couldn’t stop herself from smiling as the cum finally stopped pumping inside of her. Even as the younger girl pulled out of her and she was left void of cock but stuffed full of cum, the black-haired woman bit her lower lip and gave in to the pleasure that coursed through her. “Oh gods…”   
  
Ruby rolled her eyes and rose to her feet, smiling and grabbing Cinder by her long hair, starting to drag her back to the doorway she had tried to barge through when she got here. “I hope this proves to you that I deserve Emerald far more than you ever will. Now, please get out of my house and only come back if you’re pregnant. I’ll at least give you the benefit of the doubt for that.” Opening her front door and biting her lip, the crimsonette tossed the yellow-eyed and blissed out woman outside and smiled as she leaned against the doorway. “Enjoy the rest of your day, Cinder.”   
  
Of course, Cinder could only lay on her back, trying to concentrate and force herself out of the pleasurable heaven she was dealing with right now. Closing her eyes and resting on her back as she heard the door close did not help that situation, however, leaving her on the ground, naked and leaking a small bit of cum onto the ground. “Fucking hell…” Turning over on her side, the black-haired woman heard a pair of heels clicking on the ground in her direction, a gray-skinned woman in a black dress heading to her.   
  
“From that blissful look on your face, I’d say this is where Ruby Rose lives.”


	14. Salem+Glynda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Salem comes back to take Ruby away on her modeling career. Glynda stops by to see off her favorite tenant.

Having the day to herself while Emerald remained in bed, Ruby hadn’t expected to get a knock on her door, or to hear a familiar voice calling her through it. But when she made her way to the front door and saw that it was Salem at the front door, the girl opened the door and moved out of the way, hiding behind the door so the woman wouldn’t see her breasts partially out under her pajama top and her bottoms pulled down almost past her hips. “Fine fine, come on in. Mom said you were stopping by, after all.” The crimsonette covered her mouth and yawned as she closed the door and made her way to the couch, stopping just in time to not walk into the gray-skinned woman’s back. “Are you here to talk about my modeling career? Or just to visit someone you once fucked for another good time?”   
  
“There’s no need to be so cold, Ruby.~” The gray-skinned woman looked around the apartment and headed into the kitchen, a smile on her face as her heels clicked on the tile floor. “I just wanted to come to see how you were. Summer called me and told me to get off my ass about your career, so I pushed your papers ahead of the other dozens of girls that were ahead of you.” The older woman turned around and faced the crimsonette now, her smile growing when she noticed how the young girl was dressed. “And I’ve already called your landlord and told her that you were going to be moving out in the next week. We have to travel across the world, after all.”   
  
The silver-eyed girl just stared at the older woman’s face as she processed what she had just been told, starting to walk closer to the woman with a bit of a scowl. “You want me to just pack up my shit and leave for a career that you had lied to me about in the first place? What about my job, my friends? Hell, my girlfriend who's sleeping in the next room? What about them? Am I just supposed to say ‘Goodbye, I’ll see you maybe never again’?” Ruby clenched her fists and took a deep breath, knowing how awful it’d be to actually punch the gray-skinned woman. “You know what? Fuck it. Fine. But you’re going to do something for me before we even start packing, do you understand?”   
  
Salem blinked, actually a bit confused by the girl’s reaction, but knowing that she should just roll with it and see what the girl wanted from her. “What is it, Ruby? Money, fame, tickets for your friends? Your girlfriend to come along with you? Whatever you want, I can more than likely provide it.” The white-haired woman gasped, however, as she watched the crimsonette drop her pants and show off her hard cock, bringing a hand to her lips to feign innocence and surprise. “Don’t tell me… You want a repeat of what happened when I visited you last time?~”   
  
“Get on the couch, Salem. You’re going to provide tickets to those who I say should get them, my girlfriend is going to be traveling with us, and you’re going to be a nice agent and make sure your model is happy. Understand?” The crimsonette turned around and walked to the couch, sitting on the arm of it as she waited for the older woman to sit down beside her. Once Salem had done that, Ruby turned around and stood on the couch, putting her cock right in the woman’s face. “Open wide.” Seeing a look of confusion in the woman’s black eyes, the silver-eyed girl pushed her hips forward and shoved every inch of her cock directly into her manager’s mouth. It didn’t matter to her if this would backfire or not, only wanting to get a bit of stress relief before they all left and started packing.

 

On the other hand, Salem smiled and immediately began to suck on the young girl’s delicious cock, remembering the taste and wishing she had come back to see her future model sooner. Though, that didn’t stop her from happily accepting the throatfucking that she knew was going to come to her, her hands bracing against the crimsonette’s thighs to keep her from breaking her mouth in the process. As her soft lips reached the base of Ruby’s cock with each and every thrust, the older woman couldn’t help but moan and smiled, her black eyes looking up at the crimsonette’s face to see it starting to twist in pleasure.

 

Ruby brought her hands to the sides of the older woman’s head, keeping her in place as she started picking up the pace of her thrusts, purposefully getting faster and rougher incrementally. “You missed this, didn’t you? Having someone’s cock in your mouth while they took advantage of your throat? Well, I can’t say that I didn’t miss the feeling of your mouth around my cock since the first time you came by….” Right at that moment, the young girl could feel Salem’s tongue starting to coil around her length, almost as if doing it to remind the young girl just what she was missing all this time. “But you can’t come back and expect to be the best mouth I’ve ever felt again.~”

 

The white-haired woman stopped coiling her tongue and instead decided to press it against the underside, starting to quietly gag now as the young girl reached into the deeper parts of her throat over and over and over again, almost as if the crimsonette was trying to hurt her. But that didn’t stop Salem from breathing through her nose each chance she got, wanting to be a good manager and lover to Ruby while she had the chance, even going as far as to lower her hands to her hips to keep herself from restricting the girl in any way.

 

With the new freedom that was present to her, Ruby smirked and pulled back out of Salem’s mouth, slapping her cheek a few times with her hard cock. “You really are going to do anything to make me happy, aren’t you? Anything in your power?” Gently grinding herself against the older woman’s face, the crimsonette groaned quietly and wrapped her hand around the gray-skinned woman’s cheek, making sure that her shaft was in her grasp to get proper pleasure out of this. “Well? Why don’t you tell me just what you’ll do.~”   
  
“Well… If you wanted to, I’d go as far as to carry your child for you, Ruby Rose. You’re an amazing young woman and you deserve to be happy, after all.~” The gray-skinned woman did her best to turn her head enough to press her tongue against the cock that was grinding on he face. “I’ll even make your girlfriend a model under me if you think she’d be up for it. Maybe even-” Salem fell silent as she realized that Ruby had stopped thrusting against her face, something on the girl’s mind. “Ruby…?”   
  
“Getting to see Emerald as a model? I like the sound of that.~” The crimsonette plunged her cock back into the woman’s warm and wet mouth, making sure to take it slow this time as she pictured her loving girlfriend posing in different ways, whether for her or for someone taking pictures. Of course, she’d have to make sure that anyone who wanted to make a move knew just who the green-haired girl loved and who loved her, but that wouldn’t be much of a problem with her much the two cared for each other. Nodding and gently tapping the top of Salem’s head, Ruby gave her silent okay for that option, moaning louder as she started thrusting faster once again. Forcing each and every inch of her cock into a girl’s mouth was always something that the silver-eyed girl was never sure if she should do, but after how she met the black-eyed woman, she knew that Salem could handle everything she wanted to throw at her with no issues.   
  
With the feeling of the young girl’s cock grinding against the inside of her throat over and over and over again, getting faster and faster with each thrust, Salem didn’t know how much longer she’d be able to take it before expecting Ruby to cum deep into her throat. Though, she wouldn’t have minded too much as she remembered the taste of the last time the two were together, moaning quietly off of the memory alone. Unfortunately for both of them, there was a knock at the door just as Ruby started to throb against her tongue.   
  
It was the kind of refined knock that a woman of high intelligence would have, one who knew what she was doing and what she was here for. “Hey, Miss Rose? I got a call from your modeling agent… She said that you and would be moving out later this week, so… I wanted to come and talk to you for a bit. I hope you don’t mind me letting myself in.” When the door opened, showing the blonde landlord, Glynda Goodwitch, walking in, everything and everyone froze. The blonde herself just sighed at the sight of her tenant with her cock plunged deep into another woman’s mouth. “How many visitors, do you get, Ruby? Should I just come back later, or do you not mind?”   
  
“Oh, I don’t mind. This is my modeling agent, known as Salem among those she cares to talk to.” The crimsonette pulled her cock from out of the gray-skinned woman’s mouth and started walking to her landlord. “And… Sorry. I didn’t know I was going to be leaving anytime soon, either. Mom had called and said that Salem would be stopping by soon, but never said when.” Ruby smiled and sat on the opposite side of the couch from Salem, patting it for Glynda. “So, what did you want to talk about, anyway? Did you come to say goodbye? Or was there another reason you wanted to stop by?”   
  
Glynda nodded and sat on the couch beside the young girl, a smile on her face. “Well, remember how every time we’ve seen each other, we’ve only given each other oral? I want to change that. I didn’t want my favorite tenant to leave before I got a chance to actually see what everyone’s favorite cock was capable of.” The blonde smirked and planted a soft kiss on the girl’s cheek, gently holding her hand as a blush came to her face. “The reason I wanted to talk is because I knew that you said you wanted to only be with Emerald from now on. But, if you’re willing to abuse your agent’s throat like that, I figure it must not be a problem, right?”   
  
Ruby nodded and smiled, leaned forward just enough to place a soft and caring kiss on the older woman’s lips. “Definitely, Gynda. Oh, and if you ever want to come see Emerald and I modeling sometime, I plan to send everyone a ticket or two to each show that I’m in. So, it’s not like you’ll never see me again, right Salem? They’ll all get tickets, right? You promised, after all.”   
  
Salem nodded and sighed, looking down toward the floor. “I promised you, Ruby. Anything that

I can make happen for you, I will, even if you decide you want someone to carry your child.” The gray-skinned woman looked over at the blonde and smiled softly, immediately recognizing her as someone she knew as a teenager. “Would you like to join us, Glynda? I don’t much like when my favorite girl stops fucking my face, but I assume whatever you have planned will be enough to make me happy, right?”   
  
“Oh, I’ll be more than happy to do something to you as Ruby is fucking me. Unfortunately, I’m unable to have children, but if you want to try, I’m not going to stop you, Ruby.”   
  
“Okay, okay! Enough with the baby talk, please! I’m far too young for them!” Ruby smiled as she gently pushed Glynda onto the couch, capturing her lips in another kiss before started to unbutton her classic white top. The crimsonette wrapped her lips around the blonde’s magnificent chest the moment she got the top off enough to expose them for her to see, happily dragging her tongue around the woman’s nipple and playing with it for just a moment. She easily brought her hands down to the green-eyed woman’s hips, gently tugging on her skirt for a moment before lifting it up enough to fit over the older woman’s shapely rear end. “Glynda, I want you to turn onto your stomach. Salem, I want you to sit on the arm of the couch and spread your legs.”

 

Both women didn’t hesitate to do as told, more than happy to adjust themselves to Ruby’s demands and see where this was going to lead. Glynda made sure to turn onto her stomach and slip out of her white blouse when she had the chance, leaving her skirt on but above her ass so the crimsonette would be able to get a good view of her plump ass. Salem, on the other hand, lifted her hips off the couch just long enough to pull her black dress up above her hips, exposing the fact that she wasn’t wearing any underwear before spreading her legs. Almost immediately, the older women knew what was going to happen, experience in their lives having taught them many things. The blonde was the first to make a move, scooting closer to the black-eyed woman but gasping as she was stopped only a few inches from the gray-skinned woman’s snatch.   
  
“Wait… I thought this is what you wanted…” Glynda hesitated to turn around and look at Ruby, worried she had done something to upset the girl with taking the initiative. However, when she did turn, she was greeted with a smiling crimsonette placing a couple dozen kisses onto her shapely and milky ass, a few groans leaving her every couple of kisses. Instead of arguing or questioning what was going to happen, the blonde just decided to accept the kisses and happily push her rear end back against the silver-eyed girl’s face. Though, the real treat was when she felt her tenant push forward and bite on her underwear with her teeth, pulling them to the side before dragging her tongue along the landlord’s cunt. “Oh, Ruby.~”

 

Salem just whined as she watched what was happening before her, wanting to push her hips forward just that small bit to push her cunt against Glynda’s lips, but knowing better as she looked as saw a dominant and expecting gaze from her newest model. Instead, the gray-skinned woman tugged on the top of her dress, exposing her massive mounds in order to play with that. When she watched those silver eyes close and the young girl go back to adoring her landlord’s sopping pussy, the black-eyed woman took the initiative and started playing with her breasts. Using both hands to play with her large breasts and pinch her nipples, the woman didn’t bother caring about the small amount of arousal that was starting to travel down the curves of her skin.

 

Ruby smiled as she pulled back and gently slapped Glynda’s ass, making it jiggle from the impact. “Damn, why have I never called you here to do this before, Glynda?~” The young girl smiled and grabbed both of the woman’s soft cheeks, playing with them in her hands as she brought her cock forward and started to slowly grind back and forth, teasing herself and the older woman at the same time. Of course, she had a plan about what to once all three of them were thoroughly teased and craving more and more, but that would have to wait for now. “At least I get to show you just what everyone has come to visit more for, right?” The crimsonette looked up and saw Salem playing with herself, behaving herself and only touching her breasts as well, even if the silver-eyed girl was able to see the dripping pussy that was going ignored. “Glynda, which hole would you like me to fuck? For being such a wonderful and amazing landlord, not to mention sexy as hell, I think you should choose where I fuck you for our first time.”   
  
“Please fuck my pussy, Ruby… Please. It’s been far too long since I’ve had anyone show me love the way you do.~” The blonde bit her lip and groaned happily at the feeling of Ruby’s cockhead pushing against her needy cunt, chewing on her lip as she realized that she was just being teased still. “R-Ruby… Please! I want you to-”   
  
“You can eat her out, Glynda.~”   
  
The older woman’s green eyes went wide as she was told this, looking up and finally noticing that Salem was looking at her with a slightly needy expression as she continued to play with her breasts. “Yes, Miss Rose.~” Glynda crawled forward just a small bit in order to make herself comfortable as she reached out and teasingly dragged her tongue along the gray-skinned woman’s slit. “Mmm. Surprisingly sweet.” A soft chuckle left the blonde as she felt a hand find a spot on her hand and another hand find a spot on her lower back, never before having been in a threesome with someone as dominant as Ruby was being, but more than happy to let the crimsonette have her way with her. Once again, she dragged her tongue along the other woman’s slit, earning a loud moan from her.   
  
Salem gasped and writhed in place as she felt that heavenly tongue play with her slit, getting closer and closer to her clit before dragging back down and ignoring it entirely. The feeling of being so close to something so blissful drove the gray-skinned woman crazy, her moans growing louder as her arousal grew as well. Closing her eyes and biting her lip, remembering that Ruby mentioned her girlfriend still being asleep, the white-haired woman gasped and whined when the pleasure stopped, looking down to see the crimsonette started to slowly rock her hips back and forth inside of Glynda, who had her face buried into the couch cushion as she simply moaned and whined as well. “Oh no, you’re not done yet…”   
  
The crimsonette watched as her modeling agent grabbed her landlord’s head and pull her back just to get eaten out, a soft chuckle leaving her as she noticed her landlord immediately giving in as well. “Feeling a bit needy, Salem?~” Of course, she knew the answer to that, but with how wonderfully tight and seemingly unused the blonde’s pussy was, the young girl knew there was no way she was going to not cum inside of it. Biting her lip as she started to get faster inside of Glynda, the crimsonette knew that she wanted to make sure that Salem left as frustrated and needy as she could make her, deciding to reach forward into the blonde’s pun and pull it out. A soft and elated gasp left her as she watched all of those golden locks fall around her head and onto her back, a smile coming to her face as she took hold of a handful and yanked it, earning an impressively loud scream of pure bliss from the older woman as her head craned back. “Good! You do like this.~”   
  
Glynda didn’t know what to say, having forgotten all about having her hair pulled by someone as she took them from behind, but still moaning and screaming happily as Ruby dominated her with ease. Every moment the crimsonette made was another that the blonde absolutely adored, even if she knew that it was causing her to ignore the gray-skinned woman was quietly whining in front of her. “I-I’m going to… Miss this dick… I better… Get backstage pass….tickets.~” The older woman smiled as she looked up into Salem’s eyes, making it clear that she wasn’t lying about what she wanted. However, as she felt the hand on the back of her hand push her forward and crash her mouth against the other woman’s soaked pussy, she didn’t hesitate to start eating her out, nearly devouring her with how quickly and sloppily her tongue was moving along those slick folds.

 

That was Salem’s final straw of courtesy, throwing her head back and screaming at the top of her lungs as she felt Glynda’s tongue push inside of her and start working to find all the sensitive spots she could. However, what threw her over the edge and into an orgasm she desperately wanted was the feeling of the blonde’s teeth clenching down against her clit, following by kisses landing around her thighs. Squeezing her breasts as hard as she could, the gray-skinned woman arched her back and came hard, bucking her hips against the landlord's face and coating it in her arousal as she tried to milk every ounce of pleasure that she could.   
  
Ruby, on the other hand, took another moment before she came, enjoying the feeling of her landlord’s pussy as much as she could before stuffing it full of her cum. Moaning as rope after rope of thick and potent cum flooded the older woman’s tight cunt, the crimsonette made sure that not even a single drop had not been dumped inside of the blonde’s pussy, a smile coming to her face as she leaned against the side of the couch but continued to slowly thrust her hips. “Oh, gods, Glynda… Yeah… you’re definitely getting to visit as much as you can.~”   
  
With the feeling of cum flooding her system and painting her insides white, the older blonde couldn’t stop herself from cumming, pushing her head down and biting the couch cushion to avoid from screaming too loudly. Muffled screams left her as her inner walls clamped down tight around the young girl’s cock, trying to milk it for as much cum as she could as the girl still slowly continued to thrust into her. However, while she knew that she wouldn’t be able to get pregnant from it, that didn’t stop the feeling of being full of cum and having it dumped into her from feeling fantastic and almost too good to be true. A soft smile came to the woman’s lips as she let go of the cushion and looked up at Salem from below. “You’ll be paying plenty of travel expenses Miss Agent.~”   
  
Unfortunately, right at that moment, the sound of the crimsonette’s bedroom door opening could be heard, meaning that Emerald was now awake and about to see what was happening. No one out of the trio attempted to move as the green-haired girl walked into the living room and gave her silver-eyed lover a deep kiss. “You could warn me before you start making a lot of noise, you know… I was enjoying a really nice dream where we got to be models and go traveling together…” The red-eyed girl yawned as she stepped into the kitchen and opened up the fridge, not really caring about Ruby having sex with someone else, despite one of those people being her landlord.   
  
“Then I have good news for you, babe!~” Ruby smiled as she slowly got off the couch and headed to the kitchen wrapping her arms around the mocha-skinned girl. “You see that woman with the gray skin? She’s a modeling agent. One of my mom’s old friends. She came to take us out on a modeling career.” The crimsonette saw the look of disbelief on Emerald’s face as Salem slumped onto the couch and reached into a special spot in her dress. “I promise you, this is real. We can go out that dream and travel.”

  
“Promise?”   
  
“I always say you’re gorgeous enough to be one, don’t I? Why would I lie about it? We’re going to be models.~”


	15. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby, Emerald, and Salem pack for their travels, only for Ruby to get some pretty interesting news from all of her new friends.

Ruby sighed to herself as she put yet another full outfit into a box of clothes, her girlfriend, Emerald, and her manager, Salem, both sitting on her bed as she packed dozens of boxes. “How did I wind up as the one doing all the packing?! That’s not fair!” The crimsonette stomped her foot and sat on the full box that was behind her, more than likely having more clothes inside of it. “I’m happy to be doing this and actually making a lot of money, but why does no one help?”   
  
“Because I’m mad at you still for waking me up while having sex. I mean, you could’ve at least let me join before you had fun, you know?” Emerald smiled and placed a kiss on Ruby’s lips before stepping to the doorway and stopping in it, her left hand on the frame itself. “How about I make us some hot chocolate and cut you up some strawberries?~”   
  
“Please, babe. I love you.” Ruby smiled as she watched her green-haired lover walk off into the kitchen, leaving her with just Salem. “And you? Why aren’t you helping?”   
  
“It’s not my job to make sure you’re ready. It’s my job to get you work. And after all the teasing you put me through, I’m not sure if I want to help you pack.” Salem smirked until she felt her ear get snatched by Ruby’s thumb and index finger. “Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow! Why are you doing that to the mother of your child?! What is wrong with you?!”   
  
The crimsonette immediately yanked Salem closer to her and glared into her eyes, anger and frustration from having to pack for two people on her own starting to take over. “Will you give the bay shit a rest? I’m not having any kids! The only one I want children with is Emerald!” Ruby let go of the woman’s eyes and stepped back, pausing for a moment as something clicked in her head. “Wait… How long has it been since you visited me back home…?”   
  
“Five months. Unfortunately, my body doesn’t show signs of being pregnant. Never has for some reason. Well, not like a stomach bulge or anything like that.” The gray-skinned woman ran her hand over her stomach and smiled as she watched it click in Ruby’s mind that she was going to indeed be a mother. “Oh, gods…. Has there been anyone else you came inside of, Ruby? They may be in the same boat, you know. At least Glynda is old enough to not get pregnant anymore, so she’s off the list.”   
  
“Well, Coco said she was on the pill, but other than her… There was Cinder, Weiss, Blake, Merc, and… my sister…” The crimsonette shivered as she wondered just how those conversations would go, suddenly regretting most of the sex she’s had since getting her apartment. At least, until her phone started to go off over and over and over again, five times in a row to be exact. Turning her attention to her phone, the silver-eyed girl slowly picked it up before closing her eyes and looking toward the ceiling like she was praying. “Please just be mom worrying about me. Please just be mom being mom…” The girl tapped away on her device for a moment before getting to her messages, sighing and mumbling to herself again. “Please don’t be any-” She opened the first text, one from Yang, seeing a positive pregnancy test and the caption of ‘how do we explain this to mom and dad?’. Ruby’s heart sank as she realized just what the other messages were now as well. “Welp… Salem, can you do me a favor and cover up pregnancies in my career?”   
  
Emerald walked back into the room with a cup of hot chocolate and a small plate of strawberries for her lover, a smile on her face until she saw the worried expression on Ruby’s face. “Ruby? What’s wrong? Did something happen?”   
  
“Well, for starters… I seem to have gotten your ex girlfriend, my sister, my friends, and one of my neighbors all pregnant.” The girl’s eyes went wide as she watched Emerald drop the food and drink, reaching out and catching them both with a heavy sigh of relief. “We’re just renting this place, still. Glynda would kill us.”   
  
“Is she pregnant too!?” Emerald’s voice echoed through the entire apartment complex, concern and worry in her voice as she took a step away from the girl she loved, worried that this was now going to ruin their chances of a modeling future like Ruby had promised. The green-haired girl quickly turned her attention to the gray-skinned woman that was sitting on her bed. “You! You are going to cover this up, right?! Or are you pregnant too?!”   
  
“Both.” Salem covered her ears as Emerald screamed, waving her hand in the air to try and get her attention. “But, don’t worry. This won’t have any impact on travels or your career, or even the kind of life you’ll live. Maybe some of the girls won’t even want to keep the kid and put them up for adoption.” The black-eyed woman smiled and rested her hand on her stomach. “Think about it. Why would your ex keep the child of the girl who stole you from her? Why would Ruby’s neighbor that she’s only seen a few times want to keep the kid? It seems completely unreasonable, doesn’t it?”   
  
Emerald took a few deep breaths and nodded, thinking about how Salem put it and slowly calmed herself down. “Yeah…. Yeah, you’re right.”   
  
“Why are you freaking out?! I’m the one that’s going to be a mother!!” Ruby started scarfing down the strawberries as she still held the cup of hot chocolate, an extremely fearful expression on her face as she started chewing, hearing her phone go off again. This time, it was her mother calling her. The crimsonette didn’t hesitate in answering the phone. “Mom, please… Now is not a good time, if it’s not important, I would love to talk about it in a few hours… Or maybe tomorrow… Or a week from now, I don’t know!”   
  
Summer sighed and waited for a moment, giving the girl a second to take a breath. “You do know that your sister is pregnant, right? And, going by what we’ve done together, I assume it’s yours.” The brunette listened to her little girl’s breath hitch at the comment. “Well, her and I will raise it together if she chooses to keep it. I know you have your modeling career, but I’d rather the baby not think Mommy is away forever and then she suddenly comes home for a short visit because she needs to travel again.”   
  
Ruby nodded and sighed, taking a deep breath to try and collect herself, her phone beeping in her air. Another call. “Oh, hold on. I got another call.” Tapping her scroll, the crimsonette immediately recognized who it was on the other end from the sound of her voice.   
  
“What are you going to do about this, Ruby!? You steal my girlfriend and then get me pregnant!? What is wrong with-”   
  
The silver-eyed girl hung up the call and went back to her mother, only to hear another beep. “I really don’t want to do this right now…”   
  
“Well, be a good girl and handle it all. Love you, Little Rose.”   
  
“Love you too, Mom.” Ruby answered the other call to hear Weiss crying into the phone, a sound she never thought she’d hear in her life. “W-Weiss…?”   
  
“You better take responsibility, dolt! This is your baby and I’m going to keep it! So, even if you’re away for some reason, you better cherish our child!” Weiss immediately hung up the phone from her end just as another call came in, this one causing Ruby to sigh and set down the cup before bringing her phone to her ear.   
  
“Hello, Merc…. Do you want to keep it?”   
  
“Only if you want me to. I don’t mind having a kid, hell, I’d welcome the chance, but I don’t want a parentless kid.” The gray-haired girl waited on her end of the call, listening to the heavy breathing and whining that left Ruby. “Well, it’s still early stages. Things can go wrong, but just give me a call in a week or something, alright? The apartment is buzzing about this news of you becoming a model. So, get your shit straight and let me know what you want.”   
  
“Thanks…” Ruby hung up the call and dropped to her knees, knowing there was still at least two more people who were more than likely to call her, if no one started pounding on her doorway for an answer. The crimsonette looked up to her green-haired lover and then to the white-haired woman that was still sitting on the bed. “Today’s not going to be easy for me, girls. Can someone please help pack?”   
  
At that moment, the girl got another text, this one from Blake.

[Hey. I know you saw the pic, you must be getting or making calls or something. I’m going to give the baby to my mom when I have it. I’m too young and she’s been wanting another child since I was born. So, don’t worry about me. Maybe in a few years, though, we can try again, okay?]   
  
Ruby nodded and drank a sip of her hot chocolate, whimpering in joy from the comforting taste as both of the girls in the room started to pack and leave her to her business. Unfortunately, there was a pounding at the door, probably the only person who’d be willing to try and beat her door down. “I think I know who that is….” The crimsonette grumbled as she stood up, adjusting her hold on the cup before getting to the door and looking through the peephole to see Cinder standing out there in just a robe, like she had just gotten out the shower. “No, Cinder! You cannot come in! We are currently packing! I can talk about this with you tomorrow, but you are not the only one who wants to talk to me about this!”   
  
“Well, open the door, Ruby! Just for a second!” When Cinder watched the door open, she gasped and took a step forward to give the young girl a hug, only to get splashed in the face with hot chocolate, falling backward back outside the apartment. “What the fuck?!”   
  
Ruby headed back to the couch and just fell flat on it, a deep sigh leaving her lips as she felt her phone go off a few more times, just ignoring it by not knowing how to answer or even if she should right now considering she was still technically packing. However, as she watched Emerald walk out of the room, her mind told her that one of two things would happen. “Either I’m going to be scolding for this, or you’re going to be the perfect girlfriend you are to make me feel better.”   
  
“The second one.” The green-haired girl sat on the floor and kissed her girlfriend’s cheek, a smile on her face. “Look, I don’t care if you got all of them pregnant. Cinder is the only one that came after we got together. And I know that only because you openly told me about everyone else one night.” Emerald smiled and sat against the couch, looking into her lover’s silver eyes. “Who knows? We might make enough money so that everyone who is pregnant can live with us and we can have one super huge and happy family. That doesn’t sound bad, does it?” Watching Ruby shake her head no to say it doesn’t sound bad made the red-eyed girl smile. “Good. Now, get some rest. I love you.”   
  
“I love you too.” Ruby watched Emerald walk back to the room, all the negative starting to fade away from her mind as a smile came to her lips.


End file.
